Les expériences de Urahara
by poom's
Summary: Ses expériences, peuvent aider, enfin aider ceux qui n'arrivent pas à se déclarer. Elles peuvent prendre des formes différentes.
1. Chapter 1

Voilà le Ichigo/Rukia demandé par Kage ookami51

J'espère qu'il vous plaira

* * *

En rentrant d'un mission, pour exterminer quelques hollows Ichigo rendit visite à l'ancien capitaine de la douzième division, Rukia étant fatiguée était rentrée pour dormir dans son placard.

Il arrivant donc sous son apparence de shinigami et fut accueillit par l'homme au bob.

- bonjour Kurosaki-san que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?

- bonjour Urahara-san, je voulais savoir si…

- mon dieux, mais tu cocotes grave !!!

- pardon ?

- oui tu mets du déo avant de partir en mission ?

- Bin je peux pas puisque je ne suis qu'une âme.

- Mon cher ami j'ai la résolution à ton problème !!

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? un déodorant

-Oui !!!!

- Oh…. Non merci.

- Mais Kurosaki-kun !!

- Quand vous m'appelez Kurosaki-kun, généralement c'est pour un plan foireux.

- Mais noooon !!! écoute, j'ai créé ça y a pas longtemps, il fait déodorant pour âme et pour vivant.

- C'est à dire ?

- C'est à dire que si tu le mets pendant que tu es humain et que tu te transformes en shinigami, tu auras toujours le déodorant sur toi.

- Vraiment !

- Oui !!

- Je vais payer ça une fortune non ?

- Noon ! comme c'est le premier je te l'offre !

- Mouais…

- Qui a-t-il ?

- C'est rare quand vous faites des cadeaux, alors ça parait plus que suspect.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu point confiance à moi Kurosaki-kun ?!! T-T

- Arrêtez les larmes de corcodiles je vous prierez !

- Bien tiens, fit-il en lui mettant le déo dans les mains.

- Merci, au revoir.

- Au revoir Kurosaki-kun !!! _hé, hé je le sens bien cette fois ci, puis en même temps, ça m'a permis de rendre un service en moins ._

- Kisouke, ce n'était pas Ichigo ?

- Si, mon chat.

- Je suis sous ma forme humaine là.

- Et tu es toujours aussi magnifique

- C'est vrai et je le sais… mais ne change pas de sujet. Que venait de demander Ichigo ?

- Je sais pas.

- Comment ça tu sais pas ? –'

- Oui, je sais pas.

- Que prépares tu comme plan foireux encore ?

- Pourquoi tout le monde me dit ça ?

- Car quand t'as ce sourire mit sadique mi radieux c'est que tu prépares quelque chose, voilà pourquoi ! Alors ?

- Tu verras bien.

- N'oublie pas.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. _Faut pas que j'oublie quoi ?!!_

Voilà plus d'une semaine que Kisouke avait donné sa nouvelle expérience à Ichigo, depuis il ne s'en était pas servit une seule fois, préférant encore le sien.

Or un jour il tomba à sec de déodorant, forcé il du donc utiliser celui de Urahara.

Quand le déo sortit du flacon il avait une drôle de couleur pour un déodorant, une bleu turquoise qui n'inspira guère Ichigo. Il avait aussi une drôle d'odeur, même une odeur tout court, car d'habitude ça a une odeur mais celle ci part après quelque minutes hors, là elle ne partait pas. Heureusement pour lui ils étaient en week end de février, bref y faisait un froid de canard.

Rukia qui était allé passé l'après midi chez Inoue rentra par une petit « salut » puis elle s'installa dans son placard.

- comment s'est passé ta journée ? fit Ichigo histoire d'avoir une conversation

- Bien.

- Ok, tu le dis si tu veux pas parler.

- T'as une drôle d'odeur.

- Je sais.

- Et pourquoi tu fais pas quelque chose pour t'en débarrasser ?

- J'ai essayé pourtant

- T'as pris une douche ?

- Oui.

- Oh… dommage

-Hein ? pourquoi dommage ?

- Oh … non pour rien. Rukia entendit des mouvements dans la chambre (oui elle est toujours dans son placard et ne voir pas Ichigo). Tu te déshabilles ?

- De quoi ?! non ! je range mon livre baka !

- Désolé je te rappelle que je vois pas à travers le placard moi !

- Et pourquoi faudrait forcément que je me déshabille ?

- Je sais pas, je voulais sortir du placard c'est pour ça.

- Bah alors pourquoi t'en sors pas ?

- Bah deux secondes ! et elle ouvrit un placard et en sortit. Bon beh je vais prendre ma douche…

- ONNEE SAN !! laisse moi t'accompagner !!

- SEULE, ou accompagnée d'Ichigo.

- PARDON !! firent les deux autres personnes dans la pièce.

- Vous avez très bien entendu.

- T'es sur que ça va Rukia ?

- Moi ?!! oui tout va très bien !

- T'es sure ?

- Puisque je te le dis ! baka !

- Fin ché pas tu viens juste de me faire un proposition douteuse.

- C'est quoi ?

- De venir avec toi à la douche baka !!

- Oh ça... c'est pas douteux du tout .

- Alors c'est quoi ?

- Ché pas moi, bon alors tu viens ou pas ?

- Euh .. COMMENT OSES TU ME POSER LA QUESTION !!

- Donc tu viens.

- NON !!!

- C'est bon calme toi ! bon à toute à l'heure, mon poil de carotte !

- Je rêve ou elle vient de t'appeler « mon poil de carotte » ?

- Tu ne rêves pas, ou alors on fait le même rêve.

- Tu parles ; c'est un cauchemar ouais ! c'est à moi qu'elle devrait dire ça !! pas à toi !! fit la peluche en se désignant du doigt, pardon de la patte et en la dirigeant en suite vers Ichigo.

- Si tu le dis. Bon voyons ce qu'elle a récupérée chez Inoue. Ça m'aurait étonné aussi. Il tenait une bande dessinée dont le personnage principal n'était autre que .. Chappy !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fouilles dans mes affaires toi ?

- T'as déjà … il avala difficilement sa salive.

Devant lui était un jeune fille, au cheveux brun, une mèche en plein milieu du front, des yeux indigos, mais ce qui le perturbait le plus, c'est qu'elle ne portait qu'une serviette qu'elle tenait, pour qu'elle ne tombe.

- Tu fais quoi avec mes affaires ?

- Et toi pourquoi t'as juste une serviette sur toi ?

- Oh tout doux, on voit rien, elle est assez longue la serviette non ?

- Euh … oui, t'es venu chercher quoi ?

- Mon pyjama.

- Ah.. tiens le voilà. Il lui lança. Pour le rattraper elle du s'avancer et lâche d'une main sa serviette, à cause de ça, Ichigo, fut transformé, oui en fraise avec les petites feuilles habituelles vertes en haut orange flashi !

En effet Rukia, avait une jambe complètement exposée, on voyait même une partie de sa hanche, et sa pression sur le haut de la serviette n'était qu'à une main, la serviette c'était desserré laissant, montrer un peu sa poitrine.

- RUKIA !!!

- Quoi !

- Dégage de là !!!

- Et pourquoi ça ? fit-elle en sachant très bien le pourquoi de la gêne de la fraise orangée.

- Parce que ! dégages !

- Paysan tu me parles autrement compris et Kon arrêtes de baver sur le devoir de maths d'Ichigo !!

- Mon devoir !!! ptin Kon t'abuses, j'ai mit plus d'une heure à le faire, il est à recommencer !!!

- Bah tu l'a déjà fais, donc ce sera très simple de le réécrire ! fit, Kon, en s'essuyant les babines.

- C'est vrai ça fit Rukia à l'oreille d'Ichigo.

- Oh ça va toi ! fit-il en se retournant.

- Il fut face à Rukia, elle n'avait toujours pas rajuster sa serviette voir, elle l'avait laissée pendouiller plus.

- Si il baissait le regard, il avait une pleine vue sur sa poitrine. Il était mal allaise, elle le sentait et elle aimait ça.

- Qui a-t-il Ichigo ?

- Vas prendre ta douche !!! Tout de suite

- Nan.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- J'ai envie de jouer fit-elle en lui souriant.

- Et … et jouer à quoi fit-il hésitant et en avalant difficilement sa salive.

- Des trucs qui ne se jouent qu'a deux.

- Vas prendre ta douche !

Ok, mais on joue après !

- Oui, si tu veux.

- 0-0 quoi t'es d'accord ?

- Bin, oui alors vas à la douche !

- Très bien ! à tout à l'heure ma fraise !!

- RUKIA !!!

- Quoi tu préfère que je t'appelle ma carotte ?

- RUKIA !!

- Oui bon je vais à la douche

- MERCI !!!

- Oh ne me dis pas merci de suite.

- Ouai ouai.

Il se retrouva seul dans sa chambre. Vraiment Rukia avait un drôle de comportement et des allusion et propos plus que douteux. Puis d'un seul coup Ichigo eu une idée.

-_ Tu veux jouer Rukia, jouer à des jeux pour deux ? Et bien jouons !_

Rukia sortit de la salle de bain complètement décontractée, elle aurait bien regardait des épisodes de Chappy avec la boîte noire qui montre Chappy en action.

Elle rentra dans la chambre de l'adolescent et le vit torse nu sur son lit.

- Oups ! pardon Ichigo !

- Non c'est bon entres.

- Mais…

- Entres je te dis !

- Ok, ok

- Bon alors on se les fait ses jeux à deux ? Fit-il avec un sourire et un regard coquin.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- -Beh de ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure.

- Et je t'ai dit quoi ?

- Oh et bien par exemple, je prends ma douche seule OU seulement avec Ichigo.

- Impossible que j'ai dit… en effet et alors ?

- T'es vraiment bizarre tu sais ?!

- Je le sais, c'est ce qui me rend si attirante, bon alors, on les fait ses jeux, fit-elle en s'approchant du lit, où était toujours couché Ichigo torse nu.

- Avec plaisir.

- Bien alors par quoi on commence ma carotte ? fit-elle en s'asseyant sur le roux.

- Je pensais un puissance 4.

- De quoi ???

- Regarde c'est ça le puissance 4 !! fit-il en sortant de sous son lit une boîte, il en sortit, le jeux en question.

-C'est quoi ?

- Un puissance 4.

- Ça sert à quoi ?

- A jouer à deux.

- Ah…. En quoi ça aide aux jeux à deux ?

- Mais c'est un jeux à deux.

- Je ne comprend pas.

- C'est simple, tu as les rouges, j'ai les jaunes et le premier qui arrive à mettre 4 pastilles d'affilé à l'horizontales ou verticales ou en biais à gagné !!

- Ah et en quoi ça aide ?

- Ça aiderait pourquoi ? fit-il en faisant semblant de comprendre à quoi elle voulait jouer.

- Moi je pensais à des jeux moins « cerveau » et plus « corps »

- Comme quoi ?

- Ché pas moi.. un petit corps à corps fit-elle en suivant la ligne de ses pectoraux, puis à la fin en lui lançant un regard de braise.

- Pas d'humeur, et vu que tu veux pas jouer au puissance 4, bin on va se coucher !

- Nan !! Je veux jouer !!

- Bin pas moi !

- T'es sur ? fit-elle en déboutonnant le haut de son pyjama.

- Oui j'en suis sur, et bon sang qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, elle t'a fait mangé quoi Orihime pour que tu sois comme ça ? En dirait une chaudasse !!

-- T'aimes ça ?

- Non pas du tout, je préfère l'ancienne Rukia ! Maintenant vas dans ton placard !

- Dommage, j'aurais bien voulu jouer avec toi, mais bon t'es peut-être que tu es trop jeune pour ça.

- Mouais, va dans ton placard !

- Oui, j'y vais, j'y vais

Le lendemain Ichigo, avait des cernes, il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit guettant que la tigresse qui se trouvait dans son placard ne lui sauterait pas dessus pendant la nuit.. ce qu'elle fit une dizaine de fois… par heure.

Le problème c'est que ça ne lui passait pas. Le pire c'est que tout la gente féminine qu'il croisait s'y mettait aussi, même c'est sœur !!!

Il amena quand même Rukia chez Urahara pour savoir ce qu'elle avait.

- Urahara ramènes-toi !!

- Oh bonjour Kurosaki-san! fit-il derrière son éventail et son bob.

- Pouvez-vous m'aider ?

- En quoi ?

- En ça !! fit-il en voyant une Rukia courir à vive allure vers lui, en criant des choses peu saines pour les esprits encore enfantins.

- Qu'est-ce qui se pas… oh Ichigo !! que tu es bien habillé aujourd'hui !!! fit Yoruichi en se transformant d'un coup en femme et en commençant à déboutonner la chemise de jeune roux. Celui ci était repassé en mode Fraise aux feuilles orange.

- METTEZ DES VETEMENTS !!!

- Pourquoi ça ? T'aimes pas comment je suis faite ?

- Mon beau chaton, pourquoi vas-tu plus vers un adolescent que vers un homme aussi beau et fort que moi !!! T-T fit Urahara.

- Je crois que la griffure sur ton torse peu répondre à ta question, non ? fit Yoruichi en fusillant le blond du regard.

- Revenez en chat Yoruichi-san je vous en pris !!

- Bon si tu insistes ! et elle se transforma en un ptit félin tout noir. Mais par contre tu me prens dans tes bras !

- Si vous voulez. Il se baissa pour prendre le chat, celui ci ce lova contre son torse et commença à ronronner.

- Y a qu'a moi qu'elle le fait ça normalement !! fit Urahara de plus en plus attristé T-T. ICHIGO VAS PRENDRE UNE DOUCHE !!!

- Pourquoi ça ?

- PARCE QUE !!!! je t'expliquerais après pourquoi. En attendant j vais essayé de les retenir, pour que tu puisse prendre une douche seul

- Ah ouais merci - -'

Il revint dix minutes après dans le mini salon. Les deux femmes étaient endormi, il avait du les assommées, d'ailleurs il interrogea le marchand de bonbon du regard.

- Je les ai assommées, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

- Ah d'accord

- On a qu'à attendre qu'elles se réveillent.

Une heure plus tard elles n'étaient toujours pas réveillées.

- Vous n'y êtes pas allé de main morte !!

- Hey, faut savoir ! Tu voulais être tranquille, ou avec deux folles en ta compagnie, pour te savonner ?

- Finalement je sais pas.

- Pervers va ! non même obsédé je dirais !

- Oui en effet t'en es un toi mon blond, fit Yoruichi en se relevant avec un mal de crâne.

-C'est faux !!

- Ah ? alors qui'est-ce qui me matte par le porte quand je le douche ?

- C'est Tessai !!

- Non ce n'est pas moi Yoruichi-san.

- Je le sais très bien. Bon elle se réveille quand la Rukia ? Attends pourquoi on était toute les deux endormies ? Kisouke tu nous a quand même pas assommées !

- Si !

- Ça explique donc mon mal de tête.

- Désolé ma belle.

- C'est même pas foutu de se rappelé la St Valentin et ça frappe des femmes, ah beh c'est du jolie ça.

- Mais mon chaton !

- Non tais toi !

- D'accord.

Ichigo lui assistait à la scène complètement hilare, il en pleurait tellement il était mort de rire, son fou rire réveilla d'ailleurs Rukia.

- pourquoi tu rigoles comme ça ?

- Tu peux pas comprendre ?

- Pourquoi on est chez Urahara-san ?

- Pour qu'il nous explique un truc. Ah d'ailleurs si vous expliquiez Urahara-san ?

- Bonne idée. Te souviens-tu du déo que je t'ai passé ?

- Oui d'ailleurs il était bizarre.

- Bon peu avant j'avais vu une pub ou dès qu'il mettait son déodorant toutes les femmes le voulaient,… alors j'ai crée ce déodorant et pour l'essayer, je te l'ai passé.

- Attendez et… et si il avait eu un problème le déo ?

- Tu ressemblerais à un shtroumph (les bonhommes bleus, je sais pas comment ça s'écrit :s)

- Pourquoi ?

- Ché pas, j'avais envie de dire ça !

- Ok - -« bon ensuite ?

- Bon et bien je vois que ça a marché dès que tu en as mit, toutes les filles se sont jetées sur toi non ?

- Euh oui, fit-il en glissant un regard vers Rukia.

- Donc c'est qu'il a marché !!!

- La prochaine fois, dites le moi quand je vous servirais de cobaye.

- Ce n'est pas tout, ce déodorant à une autre fonction.

- Laquelle ?

- Détecter les femmes qui sont amoureuses de toi.

- Vraiment ?!

- Oui celle là étaient encor plus bizarre, elles allaient plus loin que de tripoter, normalement, elles te faisaient des propositions douteuses, enfin ce genre de choses.

- T'es vraiment tordu mon pauvre ! fit Yoruichi.

- Non je ne suis pas tordu, mais un cupidon des temps modernes !

- Mouais.

- Donc, est-ce que certaines t'ont fait des propositions, douteuses ?

- Euh et bien c'est possible.

- Et aimes-tu l'une d'entre elle ?

- C'est possible aussi.

- Alors qu'est-ce que t'attend va te déclarer !!!

- Non.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que.

- j'ai compris fit Yoruichi, elle se mit derrière Ichigo et lui chuchota, c'est parce qu'elle est dans la pièce n'est-ce pas ?

A cette phrase Ichigo le teint fraise, à croire qu'il l'aime bien finalement !

- c'est bien possible Yoruichi-san. Dites pourquoi vous l'avez griffé ?

- Cet idiot a oublié la St Valentin !! Je lui avais dit que je voulais une rose, et il n'a même pas été foutu de s'en souvenir ! alors il a eu sa punition !

- Je vois ça. Alors on se préoccupe des autres, mais on est même pas fichu d'acheter une rose pour se belle ?

- roh ça va toi ! À toi maintenant, d'allé voir ta belle !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Tu viens Rukia ?

On l'aurait presque oublié, elle n'avait pas dit un mot, ne comprenant pas du tout de quoi ils parlaient.

- j'arrive

- avant de partir Yoruichi chuchota en core à l'oreille d'Ichigo

- ce soir c'est la pleine lune, étonne la.

- Ne vous inquietez pas por ça.

Quand ils furent partis Yoruichi s'adressa à son homme.

-tu es complèeteent pardonné

C'est vrai ?

Si je te le dis Baka.

Alors tiens ! il lui tendit un bouquet de rose, qu'il était allé cherchait pendant qu'elle regardait les adolescents partir.

Un peu en retard, mais bon il y en a plus, alors ça va.

Je t'aime

Moi aussi je m'aime !

* * *

End

J'espère qu'il vous a plu !!!

Le prochain publié sera un Byaluya/Renji

Et dites qui vous voulez qu'Urahara aide pour le love

* * *

Urahara : en faite je te sers de Cupidon des temps modernes !!

Moi : tout à fait D, puis comme je t'aime bien, beh c'est toi, qui a le rôle principal !

U : j'ai pas le rôle principal !

M : mais si t'es dans toutes les histoires !!

U : ah ouais c'est vrai !! oui donc c'est moi le héro principal

M : oui si on veut … enfin si les lecteur demande à ce que tu sois dans une histoire, ce qui est pas le cas !!! hey ouai man gars t'es pas aimé !! XD

U : T-T pourquoi t'es si cruelle avec moi !!

M : parce que je t'aime bien !

U : vois pas le rapport AU CONTRAIRE !!

M : mais non connais-tu le proverbe « qui aime bien, châtie bien » ? bon et si jamais les lecteur veulent un histoire sur toi, tu te verrais avec qui ?

U : chui pas très difficile, avec de belles filles, avec une belle poitrine

M : je t'ai demandé un exemple, une personne !!! quel pervers alors ce mec !

U : bon, alors Yoruichi … rukia

M : Rukia !! mais ça va aps la tête elle est trop jeune pour toi !

B : qui veux toucher à Rukia

M : KIAAAAAAAAAAAAA Byakuya !!!!! (saignement de nez et compagnie)

U : et après c'ets moi le pervers, donc je me vois bien avec Yoruichi Rukia, Byakuya remet senbonzakura dans son fourreau au chaud q'il te plait ! en suite euh … Rangiku, enfin à forte poitrine !

M : ouai à part Rukia.

U : ouai.

B : je te conseille de ne pas t'approcher de Rukia.

M : de toute façon ce sont les lecteurs qui choisissent, donc t'a pas ton mot à dire ! alors lecteur avec qui voulez-vous caser Urahara ??


	2. Chapter 2

Premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira

Bonne lecture

* * *

Dans son laboratoire Urahara préparait encore un… truc spécial, oui en effet il était entrain de créer un bonbon aux effets… révélateur pourrons-nous dire.

Pour tester sa nouvelle invention, il confit les précieux bonbon au Capitaine Ukitake, qui comme lui avait demandé son ancien collègue les offrit au capitaine de la dixième division, j'ai nommé Hitsugaya Toshiro.

Celui ci fut furax que le capitaine malade, lui offre ces bonbons en public.

Ce pauvre Hitsugaya croulait sous le travail non fait de sa subordonnée (on voit l'autorité ! H : pardon ? Moi : non rien D), pour ce remonter un peu le moral il goûta un des bonbons offrit l'après midi.

Il était au litchi comme le parfum d'Hinamori.

Les pensées du capitaine virèrent vers son amie d'enfance, il pensait à elle quand ils étaient petits, mon dieu qu'elle avait changée !!!! Aujourd'hui elle était une magnifique jeune femme. Toujours le sourire au lèvre, ça, ça n'a pas changé, dans son passé aussi elle était toujours souriante.

Toujours les cheveux brillant et une petite frange sur le côté, ça aussi ça n'a pas changé, par contre il venait de réalisé, qu'elle avait les cheveux plus longs, enfin il ne savait pas trop, comme elle portait tout le temps ce chignon lui cachant les cheveux c'était difficile de savoir.

Il se leva donc et partit en direction de la cinquième division. Il arriva aux appartements de son amie. Il entra et fut enivré par une odeur douce et sucré de litchi, il alla jusqu'a sa chambre, puis s'arrête, elle était là , elle ne dormait pas, elle était entrain de lire, elle avait un sourire chaleureux, mais ce livre était bizarre. C'était tout à fait normal car c'était un album photo. Dedans, elle avait en photo toute sa vie.

Toshiro aperçut une photo où ils étaient gamins et où elle lui trifouillait la crinière qui lui sert de chevelure. Il en eut un sourire nostalgique puis, regarda de nouveau la propriétaire de l'album, elle souriait toujours.

La capitaine se senti bizarre d'un seul coup un frisson le traversa et insista sur le bas de son ventre, puis son corps bougea tout seul, se dirigea vers la chambre et y entra, faisant sursauter la jeune femme.

- shi… Shiro-chan ? qu'est ce que tu fais là ??!

- bah chui venu te voir fit-il avec un sourire narguant.

- Tu aurais pu venir me vois plus tôt non, que maintenant, imagine si je dormais ?

- Bah je t'aurais réveillé.

- Tiens !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu n'a pas fait de remarque sur le fait que je t'ai appelé Shiro-chan.

- En effet Momo la pisseuse ! fit-il en agrandissant son sourire.

- Shiro-chan !! arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça !

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que, c'est plus le cas maintenant ! fit-elle en se levant.

- T'y a mis quoi dans ton album ? fit-il pour détendre l'ambiance en désignant de la tête l'album

- Des photos

- Non !! c'est vrai j'aurais pas cru, merci Momo !

- Arrêtes de me prendre pour une idiote !

- C'est toi qui a commencé.

- Non c'est toi !

- Bon, si tu arrêté de crier pour un rien. Oui car depuis tout à l'heure elle n'arrêtait pas crier… et à force notre jeune capitaine se sentait un peu sourd.

- Je ne crie pas !!

- Non, non tu ne cries pas non ! dis pourquoi t'arrêtes pas de crier ?

- Je ne crie pas !!

- Non bon alors ?

- Tu m'as surprise

- Vraiment ? fit-il en se rapprochant un peu plus d'elle.

- Oui

- Mais tu ne m'avais pas entendu arrivé ?

- NON

- Ok , ok, tu me montres ton album ?

- Non

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est personnel.

- Pourtant j'ai vu une photo ou j'y suis, alors en quelques sortes je peux le regarder moi aussi !

- Je vois pas le rapport.

- Pourquoi t'es si froide tout à coup ? fit-il en se rapprochant de nouveau

- Je ne suis pas froide c'est toi qui es bizarre !

- Moi bizarre ? Mais non.

- Tu te comportes bizarrement je t'assure tu n'as pas de la fièvre pas hasard ? fit-elle en se rapprochant à son tour, elle lui plaqua sa main sur le front pour voir si celui-ci était chaud ou pas

- _Piégé !_ pensa Toshiro.

Il prit Momo par la tailla et la colla contre lui, celle ci prit une teinte rouge.

- qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Bah je te prends dans mes bras ça sa voit non ?

- Lâches moi.

- Non

- Lâches-moi !

Il ne répondit pas et l'embrassa, celle ci surprise ne riposta pas de suite. Quand elle eu repris ses esprit elle frappa son ami à la figure et se libéra de son emprise

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- J'ai envi de toi.

- Pardon ??!

- T'as très bien entendu.

- Suies moi. Fit-elle en lui prenant la main.

- Oh tu es d'accord, tu m'emmènes où ?

- A la quatrième division.

- Quoi tu veux le faire dans un hosto ? Bon si tu veux.

Il la suivit donc jusqu'à la quatrième division. Arrivé elle l'amena dans une chambre.

- Bon reste là, je reviens ! fit-elle avant de sortir

- Ok je t'attends, mets pas trop longtemps à revenir ma belle !

Elle revint un quart d'heure plus tard en compagnie de Unohana, celle ci assomma le capitaine de la dixième division et l'allongea sur le lit, elle lui fit quelques tests, expliqua tout à Hinamori et parti. Hinamori de son côté veilla Toshiro tout la nuit, enfin ce qui en restait.

Quand Toshiro se réveilla il eu un male de crâne énorme, il ne se rappelait pas ce qui c'était passé la veille, puis il vit son amie à ses côtés qui dormait à son chevet. Son chevet ? Qu'est ce qu'il faisait dans un lit de la quatrième division ? il s'était agitait trop bruyamment et avait réveillé Hinamori.

- Shiro-chan ?

- C'est Hitsugaya-taicho !!

- SHIRO-CHAN !!!! fit-elle en lui sautant au cou, tu vas mieux, je suis contente !!

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Quoi tu te souviens pas de hier soir ?

- Euh non qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

A ce moment là son amie reprit sa teinte de la soiré, elle repensa au moment où il l'avait embrassé, puis elle pensa que c'était pas si désagréable, à cette pensé elle rougit encore plus, ce que remarqua Toshiro

- j'ai fais un truc bizarre ?

- oh oui !!

- et quoi ?

- tu m'a embrassé.

- QUOI !!!

- Bin oui !

- comment ça se fait ???

- J'en sais rien ! Tout d'abord, t'es venu à l'improviste, puis après t'a commencé à m'énervé, puis j'ai cru que tu avais de la fièvre parce que tu te comportait vraiment bizarrement et quand j'ai mit ma main sur ton front tu m'a collé contre toi.

A ce moment les deux amies rougirent Hitsugaya commençait à mûrir et Hinamori était à point, elle était bien mûre !

- Donc ensuite tu m'a pis contre toi, jet'ai fait le reproche pui à un moment tu m'a embrassé… après je t'ai mit un giffle d'où ta joues gonflé.

- c'est vrai que t'y es pas allé de main morte ! fit-il en se massant la joue

- dé&solé, mais t'avais pas qu'a m'embrasser !

- j'étais pas conscient !

- oui mais moi, ça je le savais pas sur le moment !

- ouais t'a raison, donc tu m'a foutu une bouffe et après ?

- t'as commencé à me faire des proposition douteuse.

Du genre ?

Tu veux vraiment savoir ,

Oui.

Bon ok, d'ai truc comme « j'ai envi de toi » …

Elle ne pu finir sa phrase son ami devait de recraché tout l'eau qu'il était entrain de boire

- Hein quoi ?!! qu'est-ce qu j'ai dit ?

- Tu m'as bien entendu, c'est pas fini, ensuite je t'ai mené vers la quatrièeme division pour te faire soigné et là tu as commencé à me dire des trucs du genre « oh tu préfère faire ça à lHosto ? comme tu veux ça me dérange pas. »

Recrachage d'eau de la part de Toshiro. Hinamori elle trouvait drôle l'état de lequel était Hitsugaya, en effet il était devenu plus rouge que Hinamori.

- tu veux savoir la suite ? vit-elle amusée.

- Euh, bin au point ou j'en suis.

- Donc je t'ai amené ici, j'ai ramené Unohana elle t'a soigné, à fait des test et à trouvé quelque chose de bizarre, soit disant que tu aurais était maîtrisé par tes hormones.

- C'est quoi ça !

- Oui tes hormones ont pris le dessus, tu n'étais plus toi. Le Hic, c'est que ça arrive pas naturellement une drogue ou autre le stimule.

- Ah… UKITAKE !!!!!!!!!!

- Pourquoi tu cries comme ça ?

- C'est lui qui m'a rendu comme ça ?

- ??

- Oui il m'a donné des bonbons, alors ça ne peut être que ça !

- Oh, non tu te trompes Ukitake-taicho n'est pas comme ça !

- Ouai , fin c'est bizarre quand même !

- Oui… Unohana m'a aussi dit que … non rien .

- Vas-y dit

- Non.

- T'as commencé tu termines !

- Bon vu que c'était tes hormones, c'est qu'au fond de toi tu en avais envi.

- Euh … bin …. Il était de plus en plus rouge

- J'en était sûre, Unohana-taicho avait raison !

- Hein de quoi

- Tu m'aimes !!

- Mais non !!

- Siiiii !

- Non !!!

Elle l'embrassa à son tour, celui-ci répondit au baisé de sa compagne, puis d'un seul coup, elle se dégagea :

- si tu ne m'aimes pas, pourquoi as-tu répondu à ce baiser ?

- oui… Momo…. Je … je t'aime

- shiro-chan !!!

- hitsugaya-taicho !

- moi aussi je t'aime ! elle lui fit un baiser sur le front et partit de la chambre laissant un Hitsugaya tout content et tout sourire.

De la fenêtre un homme aux cheveux longs et blancs avait tout filmé, du soir jusqu'au matin, lui aussi était tout sourire, les bonbons de son amis avaient marchés.

Il alla donc dans le monde des vivants et donna la caméscope à Urahara pour que celui-ci visionne l'expérience.

L'expérience était réussie

- bon, beh maintenant il ne reste plus qu'a l'appliquer sur d'autres personnes !! fit-il tout en s'éventant.

- Et sur qui ? demanda son ami.

- Je ne sais pas je vais y réfléchir !

- Réfléchir à quoi ? fit un chat noir

- Oh à faire des amoureux, en plus c'est bientôt la St valentin alors !

- N'oublies pas de m'offrir une rose

- Compris ma belle !

* * *

Fini !!!

Alors ça vous a plus ?

Alors j'ai une idée, vous me dites les couples que vous voulez… et je ferais des chapitre en fonction

A vous de choisir maintenant !!

Poom's ou nanafma.


	3. Chapter 3

Comme je vous l'avez dit dans l'autre chapitre, voilà le

Byakuya/Renji.

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

Renji sortait du bureau de son Capitaine, il venait de se faire engueuler car, il avait privilégié le combat avec les hommes de la 11° division plutôt que les dossiers à remplir. 

Il râlait, il en avait mare de ce coincé qui ne pensait qu'au travail.

- pff il pourrait pas ce décoincé des fois celui là !_ le pire c'est qu'il est tellement sexy quand il m'engueule que pour lui je ferais toutes les conneries du monde, le blème c'est que quand il sort Senbonzakura c'est plus la même affaire –'._ Faut que je trouve le moyen du lui enlever le manche à balais qui est coincé dans son postérieur (en restant poli).

- Salut Abaraï-kun un problème ?? fit Hinamori qui se rendait à la dixième division, on ne sait pour quoi (non franchement on se le demande :p)

- Oui mais, j'ai pas trop envi d'en parlé.

- Allez dis !! tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance !

- Bon … et bien, j'aimerais que mon Capitaine soit moi coincé… avec moi !!

- Oh dis moi tu … Elle se rapprocha et lui chuchota à l'oreille… Dis tu ne serais pas amoureux de ton capitaine pas hasard ?

- HEIN ???!! euh … bin j'en sais rien !

- Bo, écoute tu le dis à personne ok !

- Eu oui.

- Grâce à Urahara et ses inventions tordue, Shiro-chan et moi…

- C'est Hitsugaya-taicho !

- Même pour moi ? fit Hinamori avec un air de chien battu.

- Euh.. bon bref j'ai entendu la conversation, et je ne te conseille pas les inventions de mister, non sérieux, t'a vu comment ça m'a rendu ?

- Oui, mais c'était tes hormones qui parlaient.

- Oui mais bon, t'imagines si quelqu'un d'autre que toi m'avais vu dans cet état ?

- Mais c'est pas le cas, et puis tu le redeviens dans cet état quand je viens te vois . Nous eûmes droit à un Hitsugaya aussi rouge que leq cheveux de Renji.

- HINAMORI !!!

- Ohh, quoi Renji est un proche alors c'est pas grave, oui donc l'écoutes pas et va voir Urahara.

- A tes risques et périls, mais Si Kuchiki le découvre je donne pas cher de ta peau.

- Merci de vos conseils, bon je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire, je vous laisse.

- A bientôt Abaraï-kun !

Renji, eu une permission pour aller dans le monde des humain, « soit disant pour aller vois Rukia et Ichigo ». En effet il est resté en leur compagnie tout le matinée, les narguant à chaque fois qu'ils s'embrassés ou autre. Puis l'après-midi finalement il alla au magasin de bonbon si côté chez les Shinigamis.

- oh salut le squatteur !! fit Jinta.

- Salut, bonjour Urahara-san.

- Abaraï-san, que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?

- Oh .. et bien… j'ai eu vent des bonbons que vous aviez donné à Hitsugaya-taicho.. et je voulais savoir si vous en auriez pour moi ?

- Oh et bien je me diversifie, c'est pour qui ?

- Hum… il s'approcha et chuchota à l'oreille du blond le nom de la personne concernée.

- Oh !! très bien, bon je pense avoir ce qu'il te faut, j'en étais sur que quelqu'un voudrait le draguer, donc j'avais déjà tout prévu, mais tu vois je pensais voir Soi Fon à ta place.

- Ah ..

- De quoi Soi Fon est là ?

- Non Yoruichi, je parlais d'elle juste.

- Oh bon d'accors… oh bonjour Abaraï-san !

- Bonjour Yoruichi-san.

- Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire par là ?

- Je viens voir Urahara-san…

- Qu'est-ce que t'as fit encore !! fit-elle en frappant son blond

- Mais… j'ai rien fait !! T-T

- En effet je suis venue lui demander un service

- Oh, ça aurait pas un rapport avec ses nouvelles inventions ?

- Si !!!! tu vois tout le monde en veux, c'était pas une si mauvaise idée que ça finalement !

- Oui peut-être, e t si c'est pas trop indiscret c'est pour draguer qui ?

- Mon supérieur

- O-O t'es amoureux de Byakuya !

- Euh … oui je crois. Fit-il tout gêné.

- Bon et bien… bonne chance !

Elle partit laissant les deux hommes tranquilles. Urahara le laissa un moment dans la boutique et revint avec une paire de mitaine exactement pareilles que celles du capitaine.

- bon c'est simple, tu dors avec cette nuit et tu les remplaces au levé du soleil.

- J'ai pas tout compris.

- Bon, tu dors avec pour qu'elles s'imprègnent de ton odeur, comme ça, quand il les mettra il sera possédé par les mitaines et il deviendra obsédé par l'odeur qu'elles dégage, et que vu que pour l'instant c'est la mienne.. enfin voilà quoi. Bon ensuite je suis pose que tu sais quoi faire pour qu'il les mettent.

- Oui, merci beaucoup Urahara-san.

- De rien mon petit.

- Au revoir.

- Bonne fin de journée !

Sur ceux il repartit dans la Soul Society. Il fit comme le marchand de bonbon lui dit de faire, il dormit avec les mitaines, puis se leva tôt pour s'introduire dans l'enceinte du manoir Kuchiki, puis discrètement entra dans la chambre de son supérieur.

- Mon dieu qu'il est beau quand il dort, fit-il à voix haute _bon alors elles sont où ses mitaines ? Ah les voilà ! Merde il commence à se réveiller !!_

Il sortit rapidement de la chambre puis du manoir, il sentait qu'il allait passer une TRES bonne journée.

Le noble Byakuya Kuchiki se réveilla, il avait bien dormit, pendant son sommeil il était en compagnie d'un shinigami aux cheveux rouge, avec qui il avait passé… des moments hot. Mais bon, ça ne sortira pas de sa tête, il était hors de question qu'il se déclare un jour sur ses sentiments concernant son lieutenant.

Il se leva donc, puis en se levant eu une drôle d'impression. Il était venu, oui il sentait encore son énergie spirituelle. Oh il hallucinait encore un peu et était encore un peu endormit, mais quand même. Il décida de ne plus y penser, il n'allait tout de même pas demander à son lieutenant « Renji ne serais-tu pas venu dans ma chambre cette nuit ? » car si ça n'était pas le cas, ça pourrait être bizarre voir même révélateur. Donc il fallait mieux ne pas en parler.

Il s'habilla déjeuna et parti pour sa division, qui l'attendait avec encore beaucoup de papier à remplir, rien que pour ça on avait envie de retourner d'où on venait, mais la chose qui le motivait encore plus, c'est qu'il allait voir, son rustre et cromagnon de lieutenant dont il été tombé amoureux.

Il arriva à son bureau et ne vit pas un rat, il soupira pensant encore qu'il était partit s'entraîner avec ceux de la 11° division, il lui passerait un savon, il aimait bien l'engueuler, il avait une moue trop mignonne.

Hors il fut étonné car il arriva essoufflé s'excusa et commença à travailler.

D'un seul coup Byakuya se sentit changer. Il se leva

- _pourquoi mon cops se lève seul ?_

Puis il se dirigea vers Renji.

- _pourquoi mon corps se dirige vers Renji ?_

Puis il commença à parler, à chauffer Renji en lui disant des « tes cheveux rouge ma rappelles les roses rouge, intense, intense comme les sentiments que j'ai pour toi. »

- _qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ? bon d'accord c'est pas faux.. Mais, bon sang qu'est-ce qui se passe !_

Puis d'un seul coup son corps s'empara des lèvres de son lieutenant pour un baiser fougueux.

- _Oh mon dieux, qu'est-ce que je suis entrain de faire là ???!!_

Son corps n'en ayant pas assez il usa du shunpo pour décoller un fraction de seconde ses lèvres de celles des son lieutenant, pour se mettre sur ses genoux, prendre son uniforme et l'attirer encore plus fort contre lui.

- _bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui ce passe, pourquoi mon corps ne me répond plus ?? Et si quelqu'un venait à entrer !!_

son corps, lui par contre s'en fichait royalement, il embrassait l'homme de sa vie, c'es tout, il n'y a pas plus à penser, d'ailleurs, l'embrasser et jouer avec sa langue ne lui suffisait pas. Il commença à passer ses mains dans le kimono de Renji. Il découvrait toutes les lignes, comment était sculptait son lieutenant et le gravait dans sa mémoire.

- _Il est bien fait quand même, puis il embrasse bien !! Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi !! Le pire c'est qu'il dit pas non le petit Renji ! Et si je me laissais aller, pour une fois ? Non.. Mais, faut que je me reprenne et que je reprenne contrôle de mon corps aussi avant que ça ne devienne vraiment sérieux, ce qui commence à l'être d'ailleurs !_

En effet son corps commençait à enlever la ceinture de l'uniforme de Renji. Le roux, lui avait enlever le haori de son capitaine. Ils continuaient toujours à s'embrasser, puis Renji se stoppa. Il avait entendu du bruit.

-_ oh non, que personne ne nous voit !! je suis fichu sinon !!_

Renji était allé voir si il y avait quelqu'un, mais non, pour plus de sécurité il demanda à mon corps où est-ce qu'ils pourraient allez pour être tranquille. Mon corps ne trouva rien de mieux qu'un « chez moi ». ils partirent out deux en shunpo, vraiment pressé au manoir Kuchiki, ils y croisèrent en un éclair Rukia qui était venu chercher sa peluche de chappy de grand format pour la montrer à Ichigo.

- vous ne travaillez pas tout les deux ?

- si ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons travailler du corps à corps fit mon corps

- _franchement c'est le bouquet, maintenant Rukia est au courant, je sais pas comment elle va le prendre !_

- t'es pas avec Ichigo ? fit Renji.

- Beh je vais retourner ke voir en fait.

- Renji !! fit mon corps.

- Oui j'arrive, bon je te laisse à bientôt.

- Renji ? ne faites pas trop de bêtises quand même et protégez-vous.

- Quoi…

- Au c'est bon je veux bien ne pas tout savoir sur LA chose mais pas à ce point, bon il t'attend, ne soyez pas trop bruyant quand même je vais donner congé au serviteurs ! fit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

- Merci t'es vraiment la meilleure !

- Je sais bon allez fille !

- Merci encore.

Renji rentra alors dans la chambre dans laquelle il était entré le matin.

Un truc n'allait pas au tableau… son amant n'était plus dans la pièce.

- je suis là.

Il se retourna et vit Byakuya torse nu. Lui aussi était bien foutu (excusez l'auteur ensuis la bave qui coule sur clavier). Oui donc, Byakuya ou plutôt son corps se jeta sur Renji et lui enleva le haut de son kimono.

Lui avait des tatouages sur tout le torse et la peau un peu matte.

Lui n'avait point de tatouage, avait une peau extrêmement claire et laiteuse.

Renji remarque qu'il avait enlevé le truc qu'il avait dans les cheveux, comment ça s'appelle ce truc déjà ah oui !! Il avait enlevé son Kenseikan.

Ils se plaquèrent l'un après l'autre sur l'autre contre les mur, et se déshabillèrent complètement.

Renji se réveilla. Il n'était pas dans sa chambre.. mais celle de son supérieur. Il était entrain de se rappelait le moment intense qu'il avait passé avec lui. Il remerciait du fond du cœur Urahara et ses inventions. Il voulu bouger, mais deux bras l'entourait et ne voulait pas le lâcher. Il se retourna vers le propriétaire de ses bras et rencontra le visage endormi du maître des lieux. Qu'il était beau quand il dormait. Il n'aurait jamais pensé son supérieur aussi bon dans ce domène. Même si lui s'y connaissait un peu mieux, ils se valaient. Il regarda de nouveau les bras qui le retenaient, ils étaient nus. Hein ??!! Comment ça nus !! Il devrait y avoir les mitaines. Sans les mitaines son capitaine serait redevenu lui même ! Mais alors ça veux dire que Byakuya était consentant et donc que les sentiments qu'il ressent à son égard son réciproque. Renji était fou de joie et remerciait encore plus Urahara.

Byakuya se réveilla, son réveil ne fit pas normal, quand il ouvrit les yeux il ne vit que du rouge, puis il sentit une odeur, celle de Reni, puis senti un corps contre lui, puis il senti qu'il entourait quelqu'un de ses bras, il sourit, il entourait Renji dans ses bras. Son amant lui était déjà réveillé. Comme il remua un peu son lieutenant… non SON Renji tourna son minoi, ce qui fit un peu plus sourire le noble

- bien dormit ? fit le roux

- magnifiquement bien fit le brun. Il faut dire que je suis en très bonne compagnie. Et tu vois ce n'était pas la pein,e de booster avec ces drôle de mitaines.

- Comment vous l'avez su ?

- Quand je les ai enlevées, je retrouvé possession de mon corps. Mais tu as eu une bonne idée, car sinon je ne serais jamais venu te voir.

- Vous pourrez remercier Hinamori, c'est elle qui m'a donné l'idée.

- Je n'y manquerais pas.

* * *

Voilà un pti Yaoi. 

J'espère que vous avez aimé

JE TIENS A DIRE que c'est mon tout premier YAOI !... alors au niveau des critique vous pouvez y allez !

Merci à :...

U: hey, on me voit pas beaucoup dans ce one-shot!!

M: ne t'inquièetes pas ton tour arrive! Expliques qu'est-ce que tu viens me couper pendant mes remerciements?

U: c'est simple, déjà pour l'ancien chap tu ne peux que remercier Kage ookami51, et d'ailleurs, ma grande Kage ookami, je te remercie de me mettre avec yoruichi

Y: et moi je te déteste !!!

M : pourquoi ça ?

Y: c'est pas la seule d'ailleurs, toi aussi !!!!

M: moi pourquoi ?

Y: vous voulez me caser avec ce gros pervers, à bob à rayures !!!

M: quoi tu préfère que je te mète avec euh voyons... Yamamoto ?

Y : t'es sadique là --'

M:si tu veux pas que ça arrive tu fais tes excuses!

Y : pardon Kage ookami51

M: et bin voilà, persontre tu seras toujours casé avec Kisouke.

Y : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!!!!

U : si c'est pas de l'amour ça !

A la prochaine

Poom's


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Kyouraku/Nanao demandé par Kage ookami21

* * *

Voilà quelque temps que le capitaine de la 8° division Kyouraku Shunsui , se posait sans arrêt une question quand sa terrible maniaque mais si magnifique vice capitaine était avec lui : DE QUOI PARLE LE BOUQUIN QU ELLE A TOUJOURS AVEC ELLE !

Il avait tout essayé, l'assommé pour voir qu'est-ce qu'était ce livre, malheureusement pour lui il était gardé par un code. Il a ensuite soulé pour qu'elle lui donne la combinaison, mais elle ne marche pas et lui donna une mauvaise combinaison.

Désespéré il alla demandé conseil à son meilleur ami de tout les temps, j'ai nommé Juuyshiro Ukitake.

- qu'est-ce qui ce passe Shunsui ?

- Je veux savoir ce qu'il y a dans le livre de ma subordonnée.

- Ah … pourquoi tu n lui demande pas gentiment ?

- C'est déjà fait

- Ah… tu la soulé et assommé j'imagine aussi.

- Euh, tu me connais vraiment trop bien.

- Va voit Urahara.

- Urahara ? pourquoi ça ?

- Il te trouvera un truc qui t'aidera à ouvrir ce livre.

- Ah … merci mon vieil ami, je te revaudrais ça

- Ouai.

Il partit donc pour le magasin de bonbon de l'ancien chef de la 12° division.

- hey Urahara comment ça ?

- oh Shunsui, ça va très bien et toi ?

- bien, bien… je suis venu te demander un service.

- Quel genre de service ?

- Je voudrais savoir ce qu'il y a dans le livre de ma subordonnée.

- L'impossible quoi --'

- Euh ... oui… mais vu que tu as toujours de drôle d'invention, t'en aurais pas une du genre ouvre livre, un peu comme les ouvres boîtes.

- Euh, non désolé… mais !! j'ai autre chose !

- Du genre ?

- Des lunettes !

- Des lunettes ? --'

- Oui, t'as subordonnée porte bien des lunettes non ?

- Euh oui

- Bon alors attend, je te les passe, mais tu me les rend après, j'en ai besoin pour Tessai.

- Compris et elle font quoi tes lunettes ?

- Je vais t'expliquer ….

Sur le toit de la 8° division Kyouraku Shunsui se demandait comment il allait aire mettre ce lunettes à sa subordonnée. D'ailleurs en parlant du loup… on en voit la queue ! ça subordonnée arriva sur le toit pour lui dire de revenir travailler.

- Dis Nanao-chan, t'as jamais voulu changer de lunettes ?

- Capitaine venez travailler.

- Maiiis Nanao-chan !! si tu réponds à ma question je travaillerai, je te le jure.

- Non elles me vont très bien.

- Dommage tu aurais pu être encore plus jolie avec d'autres lunettes qui sait…

- Capitaine !

- Oui je vais travailler. Mais n'oublies pas ce que je viens de te dire.

- Qui sait peut-être qu'une autre paire de lunettes ne serait pas de luxe.

- Si tu veux je peux venir avec toi les choisir.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Je te rappelle que je suis la personne quoi voit le plus ton jolie minois dans la journée fit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

- Bien si vous voulez.

- C'est vrai !

- Oui

- Cool ! on y va de suite !.. Aïe !! Nanao-chan ton livre est lourd, évité de me taper avec sur le crâne !

- Allez travailler !

- Compris.

Finalement une semaine était passée et ils n'étaient toujours pas allez chez l'opticien. De plus Urahara demandait les lunettes. Shunsui passa donc à une autre étape.

Quand Nanao entra dans le bureau, bien sur aucune trace de son supérieur... Par contre, quelque chose l'intrigua… une petite boîte bleu, rectangulaire. Dessus il y avait une petite carte « j'espère qu'elles te plairont ». Elle ouvrit donc la boîte et y trouva des lunettes rectangulaires, aux branches larges noires, avec des motifs en argent, à l'intérieur d'une des eux branche était gravé, pour toi ma Nanao.

La vice-capiatine de la 8° division, versa une petite larme, elle était profondément émue du fait que son supérieur est pris de son temps pour lui acheter ces lunettes, qui d'après ce qu'elle peu voir ne sont pas donnée. Elle alla donc sur le toit et l'y trouva.

- Arigatô gozaimasu taisho !

- Mets tes lunettes pour voir si je ne me suis pas trompé et qu'elle te vont bien.

- D'accord… alors ?

- Magnifique…._moment de vérité, voyons si ce que m'a dit Urahara marche…_peux-tu me donner la combinaison de ton livre ?

- Mais bien sur 5465

- Merci… tu peux me passer ton livre ?

- Bien sur, tenez taisho !

Il prit le livre et composa le code, le livre s'ouvrit. On pu voir les yeux de Shunsui s'écarquillaient comme des ballons.

- et bien, et bien, ma ptite Nanao-chan je ne pensais pas comme ça !

- Je ne comprends pas capitaine.

- Attends je t'enlève ces lunettes.

- Taisho pourquoi m'avez-vous enlevé ces lunettes ?

- Elle ne te vont pas très bien, reste aux anciennes. Je vais les ramener, et je t'offrirais autre chose à la place.

- Ce n'est pas la peine taisho !

- Mais si, mais si ça me fait plaisir !

Urahara avait récupéré ses lunettes pour Tessai.. on ne sait pas pourquoi d'ailleurs.

De nouveau Nanao arriva au bureau, personne sauf un cadeau encore, il avait la forme d'un livre. Cette fois ci elle le prit et alla sur le toit, elle voulait l'ouvrir en sa compagnie.

- tiens ma Nanao-chan ! tu n'as pas ouvert ton cadeau ?

- je voulais le faire en votre présence.

- Oh… je suis là donc tu peux l'ouvrir.

- D'accord … mais… mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Enfin tu le sais très bien ce que c'est, ton encyclopédie c'est presque le même, sauf que celui la est… moins littéraire ! et plus avec des images.

- TAISHO !!!

- Mais quoi !

- Mais enfin, c'est quoi ce livre ?

- Ne sois pas timide… si tu veux on peux expérimenter la page 1.

- Quoi mais…

Trop tard son supérieur l'avait déjà positionné sous lui et l'embrassé fougueusement.

- c'est quoi la page 1 ? fit Nanao

- le missionnaire, ça t'intéresse ?

- pourquoi pas ! fit-elle en souriant.

* * *

Bon j'espère que vous avez aimé, moi pour l'écrire j'ai ramé (une semaine).

prochain couple je pense Rangiku/Gin ou alors un Toshiro/Karin... je verrais vers quoi mon esprit un peu tordu me mène, un truc tout mignon entreToshiro et Karin, ou alors un truc hot entre Rangiku et Gin.

G: un truck hot!!!... en plus avec Matsumoto !!! vite mettez un review pour mettre Rangiku et moi, veux vivre ça !!

U: et moi j'étais pas cencé avoir une chapitre avec Yoruichi ?

M: hum... si mais... comme je veux te donner le meilleur, je prédère attendre!

U: pourquoi ça ?

M: comme ça ..._j'ai pas di'dée pour toi et Yoruichi c'est tout !! alors que pour les deux autres oui !_

_BON BREF A VOUS DE CHOISIR... et vous pouvez toujours mettre les couples qui vous plairaient._


	5. Chapter 5

Voici un Rangiku/Gin demandait tout d'abord par : Kage ookami51 et Akesta, puis voté par amethiste et Akesta.

J'espère qu'ilvous plaira

Attention LEMON!

* * *

Dans le magasin de bonbon, connu de pas mal de shinigamis ( quelle bande de gourmand ces shinigamis alors!) c'était une journée comme les autres, en clair, pas un seul client à l'horizon.

Jusqu'au moment ou une pression spirituelle ennemie s'approcha d'eux, ils étaient près à l'attaque.

Ils furent surpris de voir débarquer Gin Ichimaru. Il avait un habit blanc, comme les arancars.

- oh et bien! je comprend pourquoi vous n'avez pas un seul client!, Si vous les accueillez tous comme ça, c'est normal! fit-il avec son sourire indélébile.

- Que vins-tu faire ici? fit Urahara, qui s'éventait.

- J'ai eu vent que vous vendiez des produits, qui … comment dire, aide à créer des couples.

- En quoi ça te regarde.

- Et bien, je ne préfère pas en parler sur le pas de la porte mais, en tête à tête.

- C'est Aizen qui t'envoie?

- Aizen? non. Si il savait que je suis là, je ne serais plus de ce monde. Non je viens de ma propre initiative.

- Allons parler dans ce cas.

Ils partirent dans une pièce.

- Bon qu'est-ce qui t'amènes?

- C'est simple… je veux me racheter.

- Au près de qui?

- Rangiku Matsumoto.

- Et pourquoi?

- Je m'en veux de l'avoir trahi.

- Tu t'en veux de l'avoir trahi elle mais pas la Soul Society? --' T'es bizarre comme gars tu sais.

- Bref, j'aimerai bien que vous me donniez quelques chose qui puisse m'aider.

- Et qui me dit que ce n'est pas juste pour la tuer ou pour t'infiltrer dans la Soul Society et foutre la pagaille?

- J'imagine que ma parole ne vaut pas grand chose?

- Exact, mais nous allons voir si tu dis vrai ou pas.

- Et comment?

- Avec ça!!! Fit Urahara en sortant une boîte grise, avec laquelle était branché un micro.

- Et c'est quoi ça?

- Un détecteur de mensonge.

- Bien… allons y.

Après une demi-heure de question réponse, Gin eu droit au verdict.

- Bien, alors je te fais confiance, tu ne m'as menti que de fois.

- Et à quoi?

- Quand je 'ai demandé si tu aimé les poissons ou pas, tu m'a répondu oui, alors que c'est non, et si tu avais dragué Yoruichi une fois déjà, tu m'a répondu par la négative et l'appareil à répondu par la positive… bref, des choses pas très importantes.

- Donc?

- Pour entrer dans le Seireitei, il va falloir changer d'apparence non?

- Oui je pense.

- Un animal que Rangiku aime bien.

- Le tigre.

- Non mais un animal pas trop voyant!

- Bien le chat, vu que son zanpakutô c'est «chat de cendre» (je me souviens plus ce c'est en japonais:s)

- Bien alors je t'explique le concept….

Rangiku était dans son lit, et remuait dans tous les sens. Elle n'arrivait ni à dormir ni à comprendre pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas à dormir.

Il faisait chaud, c'est pourquoi elle avait laissé sa fenêtre ouverte.

Elle était dos à la fenêtre et donc ne vit pas l'ombre passer par la celle ci.

Elle sentit tout de même une pression spirituelle, se retourna et vit un chat, à cause de l'obscurité, ne vit pas la couleur de pelage de ce félin

- Miaou.

- Oh que t'es mignon toi, attend un peu je vais éclairer la pièce. Elle se leva et alla appuyer sur l'interrupteur pour voir son squatteur. Elle fut étonné quand elle vit la couleur du pelage du chat en question… il était mauve. Oui mauve (ça ne vous rappelle personne?)

- Miaou?

- Gin?

- Miaou?

- C'est toi

- Ouai c'est moi Rangiku. Fit une voix grave.

- Que fais-tu ici? fit-elle en attrapant son sabre.

- Du calme, je suis venu te voir et rien d'autre.

- Et pourquoi en chat?

- Car en tigre c'était trop voyant.

- ???

- Non laisse tombé, ça c'est avec Urahara?

- Urahara?

- Oui Urahara, c'est lui qui m'a donné de quoi me transformer en chat si tu veux savoir.

- Et pourquoi ça?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit pour te voir.

- Oui mais qui a dit que, moi je voulais te voir?

- Eteint s'il te plait.

- Et pourquoi?

- Parce que je vais reprendre ma vrai apparence.

- Oh

- Alors éteint.

- Non. Comme si c'était la première fois que je te voyais nu.

- Bin oui ce serait la première fois, t'imagine t'es tellement folle de moi que quand tu rêves de moi t'as l'impression que c'est la vérité.

- Rêves pas trop non plus. Fit-elle en appuyant sur l'interrupteur, plongeant la chambre dans l'obscurité. Grâce au rayon de la lune elle vit l'ombre toute petite du chat se transformer en une grande ombre d'homme bien battit.

- Tu verrais ta tête, en dirait que c'est la première fois que tu vois un homme nu. Fit-il avec un sourire plus marque que d'habitude, mais cette fois ci celui ci n'était pas mal sain.

- Mets des vêtements.

- Quoi ,tu vas pas me faire le coup de la prude quand même?!

- Mets des vêtements!

- Ouais, t ils sont où les vêtements en question? fit-il en s'approchant de Rangiku.

- T'as qu'a chercher.

- Moi je sais où ils sont.

- Très bien t'as qu'a allé les chercher.

- D'accord fit-il avec un sourire malin.

Il s'approcha encore de Rangiku, celle ci recula, il firent comme ça jusqu'au moment ou elle fut plaquée contre le mur. Lui continuait toujours d'avancer. Elle eu l'idée de sortir de là grâce au shunpo, ce qu'elle fit, sauf que quand elle posa pied à terre elle sentit une présence derrière elle et la collée à elle.

- je vais prendre les tiens pour les mettre sur moi. Susurra-t-il à l'oreille de la belle Rangiku.

- Non arrêtes Gin.

- Rangiku, je sais que je t'ai fait de la peine, je ne le voulais pas, je n'y ai pas pensé… je veux me faire pardonner.

- Et tu crois quand me violant tu seras pardonné?

- Hein? fit-il en la libérant.

- Bin oui, qui t'as dit que moi j'en avais envie?

- Euh…

- Personne!

- Mais…

- Pas de mais!! Et si tu te servais de moi? hein?!! Je ne sais pas avec toi! Je ne sais pas si, tu fais ça juste pour après pouvoir faire je ne sais quoi dans la Seireitei! Tu vois Gin, il y a quelques temps je t'aurais fait confiance… mais maintenant, ce n'est plus la même chose.

- Je vais te dire quelque chose qui va te rassurer.. enfin je pense…. Vois-tu ceci? fit-il en montrant un collier très fin qu'il avait au cou.

- Qu'est-ce?

- Un bidule de Urahara, si je fais ne serait-ce de mal qu'a une mouche dans le Seireitei. Il envoie du poison dans mes veines et c'est la mort assuré. Si j'essais de l'enlever seul, pareil, bref si je fais un faux pas je suis condamner.

- Et comment sait-il que tu vas tuer.

- Sois disant que les pulsations sont à un rythme différent que lorsque l'on est normal.

- Ah…

- Alors tu vois, tu n'as rien à craindre. Il se replaça de nouveau derrière sa belle et la serra fort contre lui pour imprégner son odeur de miel, et d'amande à jamais dans sa mémoire. Ecoutes Rangiku, je n'ai droit qu'a 12 heures, et ces 12 heures je veux les passer avec toi, tu comprend?

- Oui…

- De plus, le fait de ne pas t'avoir eu près de moi pendant 5 mois, m'a fait réaliser quelque chose.

- Et quoi? fit-elle plus par principe qu par inconscience.

- Que…. Que.. que je t'aime. Je t'aime depuis un bon moment… je dirais même la première fois que je t'ai vu… c'est pour ça que je t'ai sauvé je pense…. Je le sais depuis toujours, mais je ne voulais pas me l'avouer… pourquoi souris-tu?

- Imagines-tu que pour t'en rendre compte, tu as du trahir toute la Soul Society, me faire te maudire, demander pitié, ou de l'aide à ton nouvel ennemie qui est Urahara entre autre et venir ici la queue entre les jambes pour t'en rendre compte? T'es pas croyable Gin.

- Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes. Fit-il en baisant le cou de bien aimée.

- Malheureusement je pense que oui. Au «malheureusement» Gin arrêta sa caresse.

- Comment ça Malheureusement? fit-il en attrapant Rangiku par les hanches et en la transportant jusqu'au lit.

- Et maintenant on fait quoi, fit Rangiku avec un sourire complice.

- Je ne sais pas, je ferais tout ce que tu veux.

- Vraiment?

- Oui!! fit-il en la plaquant contre le lit et en l'embrassant avidement, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Rangiku elle profitait de la nudité de son compagnon pour découvrir le corps de celui ci. Elle laissa donc ses mains se balader un peu partout, redessinant ses abdos et pectoraux. Suivant la ligne de sa colonne vertébrale pour fini sur ses fessiers magnifiquement musclés, sur les quelles elle passa un main douce, légère.

Gin de son côté était entrain de défaire le nœud du Kimono de Rangiku. Après ça il commença à dénuder ses épaules, quitta les lèvres de la belle aux yeux bleus, pour aller explorer ses épaules, une peau douce, lisse, comme il les aimait. Ayant assez parcouru les épaules il s'attaqua à sa gorge. Caressant de ses lèvres, puis lui faisant un suçon de chaque côté laissant échappé des soupirs de plaisir à Rangiku.

En ayant marre d'être le seul nu comme un vert il enleva la partie haute de son kimono, laissant sa plus que généreuse poitrine respirer. Ce qui étonna la jeune femme était, qu'il ne s'y jeta pas dessus, non, pratiquement si il la reniait.

Gin, avait remarqué l'étonnement de sa compagne, et en était plus heureux que l'effet qu'il voulait produire avait marché. Sa poitrine était tellement ventée qu'elle ne l'intéressait que très peu. Il préféra découvrir son ventre plat, toujours aussi doux et lisse que ses épaules.

Il passa sa langue dans le nombril de Rangiku la faisant sursauter.

Il leva la tête, content de l'effet produit. Il lui sourit.

- Et bien, tu es bien sensible.

- Attends que ce soit mon tour!

- Patience! et il retourna dans son exploration.

Ayant caressé et léché assez le ventre de Rangiku, il continua son expédition vers le bas, malheureusement la partie basse de son kimono était toujours présente, ce qui l'énerva un peu, lui cassant son rythme, pour ce, il lui arracha.

- Hey mais ça va pas!

- Il ma gâchait tout mon plaisir!... Un pagne?!

- Bin oui, y a un problème?

- Oui! Y a que les hommes qui mettent des pagnes!

- Plus maintenant!

Mais il n'enleva pas le pagne. De ses mains il suivit le galbe parfait de Rangiku.

Il lui fit quelques baisers sur les cuises, puis sur l'entre cuisse.

Comme un gamin qui joue à cache-cache, il alla planquer sa tête sous le pagne de sa compagne.

Gourmand comme il était il n'attendit pas le feu vert et fit entrer sa langue dans l'organe donneur de plaisir.

Il s'amusa comme ça un bon moment, laissant échapper à sa belle quelques gémissements par moments.

Quand il sortit la tête il ouvrit ses yeux laissant paraître ses yeux couleur sang. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées, preuve de plaisir extrême.

- Tu devrais ouvrir tes yeux plus souvent.

- Mais ils font peur.

- Moi je les adore, ça fait un petit plus… je ne sais quoi qui te rends plus attirant… maintenant à moi!

D'un coup de rein elle fit basculer son partenaire sur le dos et se positionna sur lui. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle senti quelque chose de tout dur près de son entrecuisse.

- Gin!!!

- Bin quoi!! t'as vu ce que je viens de te faire! c'est normal, en plus avec les gémissements…

- C'est bon, c'est bon…. Vu qu'elle est déjà dressée j'ai pas …..

- Si!!!!

- Bin non.

- Mais moi j'adore.

- Soumis.

- Comment ça soumis?

- Oui soumis, si je ne te fais pas ta ptite caresse monsieur n'est pas content.

- C'est pas soumis ça. C'est caractériel.

- Bref….

- On passe aux choses sérieuses? fit-il avec un regard coquin.

- Ah parce qu'avec toi il a des choses sérieuses?

- Tu vas voir toi!

Et de nouveau Rangiku se retrouva en dessous de Gin.

- bon alors d'abord on va virer ça! fit-il en lui enlevant son pagne.

- Et après?fit-elle en jouant avec une mèche de cheveux.

- Tu me laisses faire.

Il l'embrassa et se positionna, doucement il pénétra en elle. Plus il entrait, plus leurs baisers étaient fiévreux, ils ne s'embrassaient pas juste sur la bouche, mais dans le cou, sur tout le visage.

Manquant de patience Gin finit de la pénétrer d'un seul coup de rein, qui laissa échapper à sa belle un cri de plaisir.

Ce stade passé, il commença ses va et vien. Lui gémit plusieurs fois.

Il la quitta dans un dernier souffle et s'écroula à côté.

- j'ai bien…. Fait de … te laisser … faire. Fit-elle en reprenant son souffle.

Ils s'endormirent tous deux sur les paroles de Rangiku

Le lendemain en se réveillant Rangiku se retrouva seule… il était parit, elle vit à côté d'elle une lettre.

Rangiku.

Je ne suis pas partit parce que j'avais obtenu ce que je voulais de toi, mais parce que 12 heures à tes côtes passent trop vite, et que la limite arrive à grand pas.

Nous somme de camps opposés, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je ne t'aime plus.

Malheureusement venir te voir dans la Soul Society, n'est plus possible.

Tu comprends donc, les seuls endroits ou nous pourrions nous voir.

Le monde réel.

A coté de cette lettre tu trouveras des clés et un plan pour te mener à l'endroit qui nous est réservé.

Dès que tu seras en mission je le sentirais alors un soir, viens dans l'appartement.

Je t'aime

_Gin Ichimaru._

Toshiro Hitsugaya ne comprenait pas, il venait d'apprendre à son lieutenant qu'ils allaient en mission sur terre, une mission barbante, son lieutenant lui avait tout simplement sauté dessus, et couvert de bisous.

* * *

Décidément, j'innove sur ce recueil!

U: ah …. Et en quoi?

M: c'est mon premier LEMON!!!

U: ah…

M: quoi ah…

U: bin ah…

M: MAIS QUOI AH …. Il est si nul que ça?

U: je ne dirais rien, mais les lecteurs eux te donneront sûrement leur avis….négatif

M: QUOI???!!

U: non rien.

Ps: Benjb333, sache que le prochain chapitre c'est ton attendu Hitsugaya/Karin, alors tu as perdu, mais pas tellement !


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou tout le monde !!

et bien comme je l'avais dit la dernière fois, cette fois ci c'est un Tochiro/Karin

j'espère qu'il vous plaira!!

* * *

Depuis que Toshiro lui avait sauvé la vie au match de foot, Karin ne faisait que penser à lui

Depuis que Toshiro lui avait sauvé la vie au match de foot, Karin ne faisait que penser à lui. Elle était un peu, un tout petit peu tête en l'air, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis le décès de sa mère, ce que remarqua Yuzu.

- Karin t'as des problèmes avec les collégiens ?

- Hein ? Non qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- C'est temps si tu es beaucoup dans la lune, tu peux me le dire si tu as des problèmes.

- Non ne t'inquiètes pas je n'ai pas de problème, au contraire… enfin je pense.

- Racontes !

- Tant que je n'en suis pas sure non, mais après je te raconterais tout

- Bon … d'accord fit sa sœur n peu malheureuse que sa sœur ne lui dise pas tout.

Karin partit s'entraîner, elle passait maintenant par l'endroit où elle avait vu Toshiro pour la seconde fois, et à chaque fois elle regardait le ciel 

_- c'est vrai que la vue est magnifique ici. Toshiro, quand est-ce que tu reviendras ? pfff que je suis bête sûrement jamais ! Après tout il est capitaine shinigami, j'ai pas tout compris mais ça à l'air très prenant, puis pourquoi un gars comme lui si puissant et tout s'intéresserait à une fille comme moi, une garçon manqué doublé d'un caractère bien trempé ?_

après cette mure pensé elle rejoignit en courant ses amis pour jouer et s'entraîner.

Au moment de partir, ce qui pour elle était devenu impossible arriva. Elle vit Une touffe de cheveux blancs hérissés en l'air s'approcher d'elle et lui demander si elle voulait bien jouer.

- Tosh… Toshiro !! fit-elle en lui sautant au cou.

- Toshiro ainsi que les amis de Karin étaient surpris par sa réaction. Puis il fit discrètement à Karin.

- pour toi aussi maintenant c'est Hitsugaya-taisho.

- Et puis quoi encore !

- Respectes mon grade !

- Ton grade ? firent les autres.

- Hum… oui.

- Oubliez ça les gars. Ne compte pas à ce que je t'appelle comme ça !

- Bon au moins toi tu te souviens de mon prénom pas comme ton frère.

- C'est simple mon frère ne se souviens du nom de ce qui sont dans sa classe que la dernière semaine des cours, alors bon.

- Passons ça te dit de se faire un ptit match ?

- On peut jouer nous ? fit un des garçons.

- Oui.

- A la fin du match tous étaient essoufflés sauf notre capitaine.

- comment tu fais pour ne pas être essouffle ? demanda Karin.

- En… je te le dirais après… tu comprends pourquoi.

- Euh… oui d'accord.

Ils partirent du terrain et allèrent observer les étoiles à présent le soleil ayant laissé place aux astres encore plus loin, qui scintillant, mais moins que les yeux de Karin.

Ses yeux brillent, scintillent car elle est en compagnie du garçon, enfin physiquement qu'elle aime.

_- tien, c'est marrant avec les reflets de la lune et l'obscurité de la nuit, ses cheveux sont encore plus voyants !_

Toshiro esquissa un sourire que Karin ne rata pas et lui demanda le pourquoi.

- oh bin chui content de t'avoir battu au foot !

- ça va hein, vu que t'es un shinigami, t'es plus rapide que nous, mais je comprend pas pourquoi t'étais même pas un peu essoufflé.

- Sache, que ce qu'on vient de faire en un quart d'heure, normalement je le fais en deux minutes tout aux plus.

- C'est pas la peine de me narguer avec ce sourire !

C'est vrai que de naturel Hitsugaya n'était pas un gars qui souriait beaucoup, mais avec elle, il l'avait pratiquement tout le temps sur la face. Il avait bien fait d'allé voir Urahara et lui demander conseil, de plus….

- Hey je te parle !!

- Hein, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Pourquoi t'es revenu ?

- Quoi t'es pas contente ?

_- T'imagine même pas comment !!_ Si mais d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre de mon frère, les ennuis ne sont pas finis… pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça avec ce sourire c'est pas très joyeux ce que je viens de te dire !

- Alors comme ça je t'ai manqué à un point que je ne peux imaginer ?

- J'ai jamais dit ça !

- Mais tu l'as pensée.

- T'es pas fou un peu.

- Non ! mais en tant que shinigami j'ai le don de lire dans les pensées !

- C'est quoi cte conneries ?! Ichigo est un shinigami et il ne peut pas lire dans les pensées, sinon il aurait évité quelques coups de poing de ma part.

- O-O tu frappes ton frère ?

- Non, mais là c'était mérité.

- Ah… bon, mais ton frère n'est pas un capitaine.

- Ok alors à quoi je pense là ? _chocolat vert._

- Ça existe ça ? ça existe le chocolat vert ?

- Bon ok je te crois maintenant.

- T'as pas répondu à ma question ! ça existe le chocolat vert ?

- Idiot, bien sur que non ! (enfin je pense XD, j'ai déjà vu du chocolat orange donc bon, pourquoi pas vert !) 

- C'est bon, je te rappelle que je suis pas d'ici moi !

- Oh mon dieu t'as vu l'heure ?

- Ouai il est 20h et alors ?

- Et alors je vais me faire tuer pas Yuzu !!

- Pas par ton père ? (--')

- Pfff tu parles ce vieux, ne serait même pas capable de me toucher. Bon je te dis à la prochaine ! tu reviens bientôt ?

- A demain.

Elle allait partir quand un main la rattrapa le propriétaire de cette main déposa un baiser tout doux, tous léger sur la joue, enfin à quelques millimètres des ses lèvres un baiser.

Puis il disparu d'un seul coup (disons qu'ils peuvent se servir de shunpo dans un gigai).

Karin, elle rentra chez elle en courant, tout en étant toujours troublée par ce qui venait de se passer. 

Quand elle rentra elle se fit gonder légèrement par Yuzu et harcelé par son père de question, et eu le droit à un sourcil relevé de son frère et un « ça va » de sa petite amie, Rukia.

Elle ne dîna pas et alla de suite dans sa chambre.

Tous les autres habitants de la maison se posèrent des question, c'était rare quand Karin ratait un repas, à part Rukia, qui elle avait une petite idée derrière la tête, qu'elle alla voir après le repas, elle toqua puis entra dans la chambre de Karin, qui était aussi celle de Yuzu, mais celle ci regardait la télé avec le reste de la famille.

- Coucou c'est Rukia.

- Rukia ?! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Non c'est toi qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

- Je… je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Et bin moi je sais que tu le sais, ton regard est le même que moi avant que je sois avec ton frère.

- Ah…

- Alors il s'appelle comment ?

- Tu dois le connaitre.

- Désolé mais je ne connaît pas de garçon de ton âge.

- Oh mais il est beaucoup plus vieux que moi.

- Qui est ce salaup qui ose draguer une patite que je le bousille quand je le croiserais

- Hitsugaya Toshiro.

- QUOI !! tu es amoureuse Hitsgaya-tai…

- Taicho, je sais.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Je sais très bien que toi et mon frère vous êtes des shinigamis et Toshiro est votre supérieur à vous deux, et un ami à vous.

- C'est lui qui te l'a dit ?

- Bin en faite il m'a sauvé la vie, quand j'allais me faire bouffer par un hollow. C'est là que j'ai vu qu'il avait le même kimono que mon frère sauf qu'il avait un manteau blanc par dessus.

- Donc tu as déjà vu Ichigo en shinigami.

- Oui.

- Et moi ?

- Non, mais je vous ai entendu parler de hollow, donc j'ai conclu que tu en étais une aussi.

- Tu me facilites pas la tache, je voulais te donner des conseils, mais vu que c'est le capitaine… je ne peux rien te dire.

- C'est pas grave.. c'est bien partit déjà !

- Pardon ?

- Ne le répète pas…mais il a failli m'embrasser sur la bouche

- O-O vraiment ?

- Oui.

- Bon et bien lances-toi !

- non .

- Tu le revoies quand ? demain.

- Et bien bonne chance

- Rukia ! s'il te plait n'en parle pas aux autres.

- Ne t'inquiète pas.

Comme on était Samedi elle alla dès le matin au terrain. Elle l'y trouva adossé près des cages de foot !

- et bien Toshiro, t'es bien matinal !

- Je peux dire pareil de toi. Et c'est Hitsugaya-taicho.

- Chui pas une shinigami, alors j'ai pas à t'appeler taicho.

- Bon on joue ?

- Ouai !

On été en Juin et dès le main il faisait chaud, Karin elle était venu avec un veste qu'elle quitta quelques temps après. Toshiro lui était en t-shirt, il commençait à avoir chaud lui aussi.

Autant hier, il n'avait pas versé une goûte de sueur, aujourd'hui il transpirait. Elle lui avait caché, cette rapidité et cette agilité hier. De plus ne voulant pas user du shunpo il se fatigué plus vite, bloquant ses réflexe de shunpo.

A un moment Karin envoya la ballon un peu loin et alla le chercher. Quand elle revint sur le terrain elle se sentit rougir. En effet quelle jeune file ne rougirait pas ou plus en voyant un spécimen comme Hitsugaya torse nu ?(attention à la bave les filles )

_- ouah il est musclé quand même pour son âge, qu'est-ce qu'il est beau !! arrêtes de rêver, il ne s'intéresse pas à toi… il est capitaine il doit avoir, des vrai filles qui s'intéressent à lui et non des garçons manqués._

- ça te gène pas que je sois comme ça au moins ?

- hein ? Non, non ça me gène pas.

-Au moment de lui prendre le ballon Toshiro lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- c'est ce que tu crois.

- De quoi ?

- Tu ne te souviens pas ce que je t'ai dit, hier par rapport à tes pensées ?

- Merde !!

- Hey oui, alors comme ça tu sais à ma place si je ressens quelque chose pour toi ou pas ?

- N… non.

- Et bien sache que j'aime un garçon manqué ! il se rapprocha d'elle avec le shunpo et cette fois ci l'embrassa, un vrai baiser, enfin un baiser que l'on s'échange à 10 11 ans.

Sur un toit deux personnes regardait la scène attendrit. L'une était brune des yeux indigos et une mèche sur le visage. L'autre avait un bob à rayures vert et blanc, des cheveux blonds et un kimono vert sapin.

- sont trop mignon !! fit Rukia

- J'ai bien fait de lui passer le gel liseur de pensées.

- Un gel liseur de pensées ?

- Bin oui tu crois pas qu'il a les cheveux hérissés naturellement quand même. Pourquoi es-tu la ma ptite Rukia-chan ?

- Je voulais voir si Karin allait se déclarer au capitaine. Et vous ?

- Purement scientifique, je n'étais pas sur de cette invention, alors j'ai voulu vérifier !

- Elle à l'air de marcher !

- Oui ! et bien.

* * *

voilà tout mignon non ?

j'espère qu'il vous aura plu !!

le prochain vous voulez quoi un Renji/Rukia ou un Yoruichi/Urahara?

à la prochaine!


	7. Chapter 7

Coucou tout le monde !!

Pardonnez-moi j'ai mit plus de temps que d'habitude :s

J'espère qu'il vous plaira XD

* * *

Yoruichi depuis quelques temps était passée maître dans l'art de la métamorphose féline. Autant à ses débuts quand elle se retransformait en chat n'import où c'était gênant, mais maintenant tout allait bien.

D'ailleurs Kisouke à ses heures perdues repensa à un épisode de ce genre.

Aillant fait un bêtise à l'époque, Yoruichi fut puni de sortie. Mais bien sur notre belle rebelle, s'en fichait complètement. Un jour elle décida de se transformer n chat, pour passer inaperçu. Cela ne faisait que quelques temps qu'elle connaissait cette technique, mais elle devait bien avouer qu'elle était bien pratique pour ses escapades nocturnes.

A cette époque et d'ailleurs actuellement Kisouke avait et a des vues sur la déesse éclair. Et donc ne ratait pas une occasion d'être avec elle.

Elle alla donc jusqu'à leur refuge sous le Shikyoku.

Quand elle entra elle eu l'une de ses plus grande frousse pensa Kisouke, toujours autant amusé par la suite.

Donc, quand elle entra Kisouke eu la bonne idée de vouloir lui faire peur. Pour ça il cacha son reiatsu et attendit que le jeune femme entre.

- Bouh !

- Miaouahhhhhhhh fit Yoruichi et s'écartant et n se transformant contre sa volonté en humaine.

- Hey !... Yoruichi depuis quand tu es nudiste ?

- Baka !! je suis pas nudiste… je peux juste me trans…

- Oh trop fort comment t'as fait pour te transformer en chat ?

- Entraînement spécial.

- Mais je préféré l'autre forme avec… plus de formes .

- Espèce de pervers ! fit-elle avant de lui faire un jolie marque de griffe sur le visage.

- Aïe ça fait mal !!

- C'est fait exprès --'.

- Ouai bin tu va voir toi !!

Il attrapa le félin et en une fraction de second, avait collé ses lèvres contre les babines du chat. De nouveau, réaction immédiate, elle reprit son apparence humaine. Kisouke était content de la réaction de la jeune femme et le serra fort dans ses bras, il en profita pour explorer ses formes félines et attirantes, puis d'un coup Urahara ne vit plus rien. Il pensait que sa mémoire lui jouait un tour, mais non, il se souvint de son réveil avec un mal de tête, Yoruichi l'avait simplement assommé.

Urahara en repensant à cette histoire sentait qu'il n'avait pas fini quelque chose. Il fila donc dans son laboratoire fabrique son produit miracle qui l'aiderait à refaire tomber Yoruichi dans ses bras et qui sais, peut-être continuer ce qu'il était entrain de commencer il y a de cela quelques années.

Malheureusement pour que son invention marche il fallait que quelque chose arrive à Yoruichi… qui n'était pas très agréable. Heureusement pour lui et malheureusement pour Yoruichi ce moment ne se fit pas trop attendre.

Urahara remarqua que son chat préféré n'arrêtait pas de se gratter, il posa donc la question fatidique dans laquelle il risquait d'être défiguré quelques temps par un coup de griffes.

- dis moi Yoruichi, tu n'aurais pas des puces par hasard ?

- au lieu de me narguer va m'acheter un anti-puces !

- j'avais déjà prévu le cas, j'en ai dans la réserve, je reviens !

Il revint avec un anti-puce, enfin … oui un anti-puce by Urahara, en bref il ne faisait pas qu'anti-puce.

Il s'amusa donc à en asperger son mignon de chat, qui d'ailleurs n'aimait pas ça du tout.

- je comprends pourquoi les chats n'aiment pas les anti-puces, c'est vraiment très désagréable de se faire masser à rebrousse poil !

- arrête de râler, demain tu n'auras plus de puces.

- Encore heureux, manquerait plus que ça marche pas.

En effet le lendemain Yoruichi ne ressentait plus aucune envie de se gratter.

Quand elle arriva dans la cuisine elle vit un message que lui laissait Urahara, il lui donnait rendez-vous dans un hangar. Elle pensa à un rendez-vous galant... mais dans un hangar c'est pas le top, puis elle pensa à un entraînement. Oui ça devait être ça.

Elle alla donc à l'adresse indiquée.

Quand elle passa par la fenêtre (elle est transformée en chat D) l'endroit était sombre, elle n'eu pas le temps de voir ce qu'il y avait dans l'espace que quelqu'un se jeta sur elle en criant « Bouh !! ». Malheureusement pour notre scientifique Yoruichi n'eu pas peur.

- change un peu de manière Kisouke, ça en me fait plus peur maintenant. Je suis habituée, voir même vaccinée à ta façon de faire.

- Oh.. fit-il en appuyant sur l'interrupteur qui n'était pas très loin de lui.

- Et oui ça ne me fait plus rien !

Elle allait se retourner, quand elle vit un énorme chien, massif, près à attaquer.

Sur le coup elle eu vraiment la frousse et prit sa forme normale. Puis en reprenant sa forme elle vit que ce n'était qu'une pancarte, elle eu une soudaine envie de meurtre et se retourna vers Kisouke. Celui ci profitait de sa vue plus qu'intéressante sur les formes de la jeune femme, déjà quand elle avait vu la pancarte elle était de dos, montrant ses fessiers bien charnus et rebondis, ainsi que sa cambrure peut-être un peu trop marquée. Et quand elle se retourna, la se fut l'extase, d'ailleurs il senti un liquide chaud couler sur ses lèvres, ce liquide coulait abondamment en plus, il y goutta et reconnu le goût du sang. Elle lui faisait vraiment de l'effet.

Elle, était un peu gênée, mais ce qui l'inquiétait, c'est qu'elle essayait de se retransformer en chat, mais elle n'y arrivait pas, elle était contrainte à rester dans cette… on peut pas vraiment dire dans cette tenue. Puis pour trouver une échappatoire elle regarda l'intérieur du hangar et ce qu'elle vit la surpris. On se serait cru dans une suite nuptiale. Il y avait un lit qui ne demandait que d'être utilisé, une baignoire à patte de lions. Ce qui la surpris encore plus c'était que le reste du décor contrastait complètement, le reste de la pièce était une salle d'entraînement.

Kisouke avait profité de son inadvertance pour se coller à elle par derrière.

- t'as l'air surpris.

- Kisouke, c'est quoi tout ça ?

- Bin ça se voit c'est pour nous deux ! fit-il avant de l'embrasser dans le cou.

D'un seul coup Yoruichi se senti fondre sous les caresses de son futur amant.

- te souviens-tu de….

Kisouke lui raconta ce qui l'avait motivé et ce qui l'avait inspiré pour manigancer tout ça.

- …. Et bien j'ai envie de terminer ce que tu m'a empêché de faire en m'assommant.

- Et j'ai pas mon mot à dire ?

- Non.

- Très bien ! fit-elle avec un sourire séducteur et en se laissant porter vers le lit.

Quelques jours après leurs émois acrobatiques Yoruichi posa une question à Kisouke.

- Dis t'aurais pas trafiqué l'anti-puce quand même ?

- non !!

- ah bon, parce que j'ai trouvé ton cahier de note, ou il y a écrit « pour que mon beau chatons se transforme en magnifique et torride jeune femme a la moindre frousse. » et après il y a des formules… que je ne comprends pas .. mais bon bref. Alors tu es toujours sur de ne pas l'avoir trafiqué ?

- bin oui puisque je l'ai fabriqué, j'ai pas pu le trafiqué ! XD

Désespéré par le côté idiot et obsédé de son homme Yoruichi sortit de la pièce.

- Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je tombe amoureuse de cet idiot ? Qui en plus est manipulateur et obsédé.

- Bin parce que c'est ce que tu préfères chez moi…

* * *

Et bien voilà le Yoruichi demandé par Kage ookami61 et amthyste. j'espère qu'il vous aura plu !!

Commentaire please... et autre chose, je vous demanderais à présent de ne mettre qu'un coupl par commenatire. je m'en sors plus sinon !!

Merci d'avance XD


	8. Chapter 8

Cette fois ci c'est le Ishida/Orihime demandé par Akesta

* * *

Tout le monde le savait. Tout le monde savait que Inoue Orihime était folle amoureuse de Kurosaki Ichigo, et ça depuis quelques années déjà.

Cela faisait une chose en plus qui faisait que Ishida Uryuu le détesté.

Orihime était folle amoureux de lui, il le savait d'ailleurs, mais il s'en foutait complètement, pour lui il n'y avait que cette shinigami… Rukia Kuchiki.

Il avait le cœur de Orihime, mais en plus il était shinigami, il avait vraiment tout pour plaire à Uryuu.

Il avait tout essayé pour que Orihime le remarque, mais rien n'y faisait, elle était obsédée par le rouquin.

Ishida avait du mal à l'avouer mais il lui fallait de l'aide. Pour cela il se rendit chez le vendeur de bonbon mondialement connu par les lecteurs et lectrices de Bleach.

- Ishida-kun !! quel bon vent t'amène ?

- Bonjour Urahara-san… je viens car….. j'ai entendu dire que vous aviez des accessoires….. aidant à rendre une personne amoureuse…. C'est vrai ?

- C'est pour qui que tu en veux ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'en voulais 0/0

- Bon, alors oui je fais ce genre de chose. Tu es venu que pour savoir ceci ou prendre des bonbons ?

- Bon… je veux savoir si vous avez quelque chose qui pourrait rendre une fille amoureuse de moi.

- Il s'agit de qui ?

- Ça ne vous regarde pas !!

- Bon bin tant pis… si je ne connais pas la personne je ne fais pas.

- Et pourquoi cela ?

- Car je fais des instruments et autre sur mesure en fonction de la personne et du sujet.

- Du … sujet ?

- Oui celui qui reçoit mes inventions.

- Ah…. Et bien… il s'agit … Inoue

- Orihime-chan ? ça marche. Reste ici, je vais te chercher ce qu'il te faut !!... Voilà !!

- Une bobine de fil ?

- Pas un fil ordinaire, la personne qui portera ce vêtement tombera amoureux ou amoureuse de la personne qui l'a confectionné ! j'ai appris par Rukia… et par Kon aussi que tu étais fort en couture, alors maintenant à toi de faire le reste !

- Je vous dois combien Urahara-san ?

- Et bien ça fera….

- C'est gratuit !

- Yoruichi ne casse pas mes affaires.

- Espèce de savant mal honnête, sache que tu es le premier à vouloir le payer…. Sache qu'il ne faut jamais dire ce que tu viens de dire.. sinon tu risque d'avoir mal pour ton porte feuille!

- C'est faux !

- Donne lui la bobine Kisouke !

- Tien T-T

- Merci beaucoup à tous les deux !

- De rien T-T

- A bientôt Uryuu ! fit Yoruichi en montant sur l'épaule de son vendeur de bonbon.

- IL en aura mit du temps ! fit Kisouke quand Ishida fut partit.

- Oui... ça fait combien de temps que tu l'as cette bobine ?

- Je sais pas, mais un bout de temps.

- Espérons juste que ça marchera !

- T'es raison mon chaton, espérons que ça marchera pour eux autant que pour nous ! fit-il en caressant la tête du chat.

- Ça c'est pas possible. Fit le chat tout en ronronnant.

Orihime et Uryuu était ensemble à l'atelier couture, Ishida c'était dit que c'était le meilleur endroit pour utiliser ce fil.

Connaissant les goût de sa princesse, il avait opter pour un chemise bleue à manche courte avec des borures argentées… ce fil argenté n'était autre que le fil donné par Urahara. Maintenant il fallait la lui faire porter.

A croire que la chance était avec lui, Orihime était accoudée à la fenêtre, un fille qui passait à côté eu peur en voyant une forme noire se faufiler entre ses jambes, pensant que c'était une souris elle lança le pot de peinture qu'elle avait dans les mains, celui-ci vint droit sur le chemisier de Orihime, qui en entendant le cris de l'autre jeune fille s'était retourné.

Elle avait à présent un jolie tache orange sur sa chemise. Orange, comme les cheveux d'Ichigo…

Ishida à ce moment là pria fort et remercia dieu tout puissant. Il alla voir Orihime et lui donna sa chemise.

En la voyant Orihime fut toute contente, cette chemise était magnifique et en plus à sa taille.

Elle partit se changer et quand elle revint, elle se jeta latéralement sur Ishida, criant de partout des « Ishida-kun, t'es le meilleur !! ».

Elle fut d'une joie communicative car ce jour là tout le monde avait un sourire aux lèvres. Même Ichigo et Chad.

Puis à la fin dans un élan de gaieté Orihime embrassa Ishida devant plus de la moitié du Lycée. Cette moitié du lycée d'ailleurs était soit surpris, soit jaloux, soit moqueur.

Le lendemain Orihime tait revenu avec le haut de son uniforme les professeurs n'ayant rien dit la veille vu son gaieté.

Quand elle arriva au lycée, toutes ses amies se jetèrent sur elle demandant des explications sur ce qui s'était passé hier.

- mais… mais de quoi vous parlez ?

- Mais enfin hier tu as embrassé Ishida-kun devant tout le monde !

- C'est vrai !! 0/0

- Bin oui ! alors vous sortez ensemble ?

- Euh… non.

- QUOI !! firent toutes les filles en même temps.

De son côté Uryuu était charié.

- et bien Uryuu tu nous avais caché cette relation avec Orihime ! Hé hé !! Fit Keigo.

- Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom, on a pas garder les cochons ensemble que je sache ! et puis non, je ne sors pas avec Orihime.

- Pourtant vous iriez bien ensemble ! fit Ichigo.

- Occupe toi de Rukia après on verra !

- Oh oh mais tu es sur la défensive ! fit de nouveau Ichigo.

- Pas du tout… shinigami.

- Arrêtes avec ça OK ?

- Hey mais shinigami c'est dieu de la mort… T'ES UN DIEU DE LA MORT ICHIGO ?!

- …..

- MAIS C'EST TROP COOL !!

- Arrêtes de délirer un peu, chui pas un shinigami… et pourquoi ce serait cool d'abord ?

- Je sais pas…. Fit Keigo en pleine réflexion….

Pendant toute la journée Orihime n'avait pas arrêté de se demander si elle et Ishida ferait un beau couple… toute ses copines lui disaient que oui… mais il fallait savoir si le jeune-homme désiré était désireux lui aussi….

Pour le savoir elle eu l'idée de rentrer avec lui, ils habitaient à peu près au même endroit, donc ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes !

- Ishida-kun attend moi !! On rentre ensemble ?

- Si tu veux….

- T'as pas étais très bavard aujourd'hui !

- Je ne le suis pas d'habitude.

- C'est vrai…. Euh dis…. A propos d'hier…. Tu sais pour le baiser…

- Je sais, je fais comme si de rien était.

- Exactement !! Euh… non !! non !!

- ?? Oo

- Ecoutes… je pense que …. Enfin j'aimerais bien….

- Etre ma petite amie ?

- Euh…oui.

- Pourquoi pas.

- C'est vrai !!

- Oui.

- YOUPI !! je peux t'appeler par on prénom maintenant alors ?

-Si tu veux….

Ils rentrèrent tous deux… Orihime collé au bras droit d'Uryuu et celui-ci aux anges sans vraiment le montrer.

Dans un arbre pas très loin deux personnes avaient le sourire aux lèvres, ou plutôt un homme avait le sourire aux lèvres et un chat un sourire aux babines.

- c'était finement joué le coup de la bestiole entre les jambes. Fit Urahara.

- Tu trouves ? c'est vrai que c'était pas mal.. elle a cru que j'étais une souris….

- Soit pas déprimé !! tu viens de mettre deux ado hyper coincés ensemble c'es pas mal comme exploit !

- Mais sans ton fil ils ne seraient pas ensemble…

- On peut dire qu'on fait un duo de cupidon de choc !

- Ouai on peut dire ça !

* * *

Ouai c'est sur il font un duo de choc les deux XD

Et bien et bien…. L'inspiration me quitte, donc je vais revenir sur les couple bateau, par contre ton idée Nais du Ukitake Soi Fon est TRES intéressante et pourrait être l'un des prochains chapitres.

Ce « chapitre » si on peut dire est court.. j'essayerais de faire les prochain plus longs

Pas de réclamation du vendeur de bonbon ?... YES !!

U : si une

P : oui quoi --' U : I am the new cupidon !!

P : voilà le message est passé

A bientôt cher lecteur … ah ouais appuyer sur le petit bouton GO pour me mettre une reviex ce serait sympa D.


	9. Chapter 9

Un Soi Fon / Ukitake demandé par Nais.

* * *

Soi Fon était de nature rebelle, agressive, en clair personne ne voulait être avec elle.

Le seul endroit où elle était impeccable était en mission.

Le problème de gens comme elle, c'est qu'ils font semblant de ne pas avoir de sentiments… et qu'a force de le faire croire, les gens y croient vraiment… tous ? Non une personne ne le pense pas. La personne qui ne le pense pas a les cheveux blancs, il est lui aussi capitaine, il est très très gentil, un peu farceur…. Non ce n'est pas Toshiro

- Hitsugaya-taicho !!

- C'est bon j'ai compris --'

C'est le Capitaine Ukitake, il ne savait pourquoi mais depuis que Soi Fon était venu le voir une fois à la quatrième division, sa santé allait de mieux en mieux.

Petit à petit Jyuushiro compris ce que cette femme provoquait chez lui.

Lui l'homme le plus généreux et amical de toute la Soul Society, était tombé amoureux de la femme la plus froide et dangereuse de la Soul Society.

Malheureusement il ne voyait pas comment l'aborder et lui faire sa déclaration, il mijotait tout cela depuis un moment, ce qui le rendait silencieux et même un peu dans la lune .

Shunsui ayant compris que son ami de toujours était ENFIN tombé amoureux il alla voir son autre ami de toujours j'ai nommé : Urahara Kisouke.

- Kisouke il faut que tu m'aides fit-il avec un sérieux qui lui allait tellement pas, qu'il en semblait faux.

- Qui a-t-il Shunsui ?

- Jyuushiro est tombé amoureux..

- MAIS C'EST SUPER DEPUIS LE TEMPS…

- De Soi Fon.

- QUOI !!

- Je sais ça fait un choc.

- Pas qu'un peu ouais, donc tu veux que je lui crée un petit truc pour le booster c'est ça ?

- Oui ou un truc qui me montrerait les sentiments de la naine.

- Naine… vous parlez de ma petite Soi là non ? fit Yoruichi sous sa forme humaine pour une fois

- Bonjour Yoruichi ! fit Shunsui avec un sourire charmeur et en s'avançant dangereusement de la prunette ( Y : prunette Oo M : bin ouai t'as les cheveux violets --').

- Bon t'es là pour Jyuushiro, compris !! fit Kisouke un peu énervé que son amie s'approche de trop près de sa fiancée.

- On a même plus le droit de s'amuser maintenant T-T

- Va draguer ta lieutenante !! au lieu de roder près de ma belle !!

- Oh mais c'est que tu es un petit jaloux dis-moi ! fit Yoruichi en lui ébouriffant la tignasse qui lui sert de chevelure

- Bon reviens demain j'aurais un truc pour toi… ET NE T APPROCHE PAS DE YORUICHI COMPRIS ??

- T'inquiète elle est à toi

Le lendemain quand il revint il lui passa deux anneaux et le flaqua à la porte.

Shunsui pensa tout d'abord à une blague puis se rendit compte que non et rentra donc avec ses deux anneaux à la Soul Society.

Il se demandait bien en qui ces anneaux pourraient l'aider…

Il y eu en suite une réunion des capitaines, c'est à ce moment là qu'il comprit le pourquoi des anneaux.

Le soir venu il s'infiltra dans la seconde division, mais cette division est TRES bien gardée et il se fit arrêté, les gardes l'ayant reconnu le laissèrent continuer sa route.

Il arriva donc aux cartiers du capitaine, quand il trouva la chambre, il entendit la douche coulé, c'est alors que son esprit de pervers se remit en marche il dut se retenir de ne pas aller voir sous la douche en se disant que c'était la femme que Ukitake aimait et que c'était pas à lui de faire le voyeur, il échangea donc les anneaux et s'en alla.

Le lendemain tous ceux de la 2° division qui croisèrent leur capitaine se tournèrent de surprise en la voyant.

Cette femme naturellement si froide et distante, faisait à présent la bise à tous ses hommes qu'elle croisait, avait des fleurs dans les cheveux et ne portait pas son haori ce qui n'était jamais arrivé avant.

Dans l'après midi elle partit en direction de la 13° division, elle s'infiltra dans le bureau du capitaine de la division et attendit qu'il arrive.

Mais il ne venait pas, elle regarda dans son agenda et vit qu'il était partit s'entraîner dans le 33° district.

Elle sentit son reiatsu et cacha du mieux qu'elle put le sien.

Il était entrain de s'entraîner, il n'avait pas libéré son zanpakutô… par contre il lui laissait avoir une pleine vue de son tors musclé, torse qu'elle n'avait jamais vu au par avant. Il était blanc, certes mais si bien musclé et les quelques cicatrices qu'il avait, achevaient de le rendre irrésistible.

Il était comme du chocolat chaud, doux, tendre, mais chaud… TRES chaud

A partir d'une moment Jyuushiro se senti observer, il chercha donc un reiatsu proche, il en trouva un, faible, il regarda donc en direction de celui ci et vit une ombre dans un arbre

- Qui êtes-vous ? fit-il gentiment

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Ukitake-san ce n'est que moi. Fit Soi en sautant de son arbre.

En voyant la jeune femme Jyuushiro fut pris d'une pudeur en enfila le haut de son kimono.

La jeune femme en question fut déçue de ne plus avoir le torse du bel homme sous les yeux.

Ils s'observèrent mutuellement. Il trouva mignon les fleurs dans les cheveux.

Elle trouva sexy les cheveux attachés en queue de cheval haute.

Puis elle s'avança vars lui. Il ne bougea pas. Elle s'avançait toujours. Il ne bougeait toujours pas. Elle s'avança jusqu'au moment où elle n'était plus qu'a quelques centimètres et que leurs corps se frôlaient.

Elle du lever la tête et se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour arriver à sa hauteur. Elle ne s'en rendit pas compte, mais lui s'était un peu baissé.

C'était une histoire sans paroles, petit à petit leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent puis… se frôlèrent et repartirent en arrière.

Leurs yeux se scrutaient, essayaient de comprendre l'autre, ce qu'ils pensaient à l'unisson c'était les lèvres de l'autres. Dans une parfaite synchronisation ils s'embrassèrent. Jyuushiro plaquant Soi contre lui et Soi passant une main dans ses cheveux pour détacher ceux ci et jouer avec ensuite.

Après être essoufflé et donc avoir rompu le baiser Jyuushiro lança un regard interrogateur à la jeune femme.

Celle ci sourit et lui dit à l'oreille

- je crois que je vous aime Capitaine.

- Je suis sur et certain que je vous aime Capitaine... fit Ukitake en l'imitant.

Quelques temps après, Yoruichi reçue une carte de sa bonne amie Soi Fon. Elle lui annonçait qu'elle attendait un enfant de Jyuushiro.

Elle allait avertir son blondinet quand elle le vit avec Shunsui. Elle ne voulu pas les déranger, sûrement que Shunsui lui avait déjà dit.

- t'imagines sans toi… je ne deviendrais pas Tonton dans quelques temps… je t'adore Kisouke tu le sais ça !!

- j'imagine que la marraine c'est Yoruichi.

- C'est exact !! fit une voix au loin, c'est à dire Yoruichi.

- Mais en faite il y avait quoi dans ses anneaux ?

- Des essences qui ont parfumé le cerveau de Soi et qui lui ont permis de se décontracter et de s'intéresser à autre chose qu'aux missions

- Et tu penses que t'aurais d'autres essences dans ce genre, comme pour qu'une certaine dame lève le nez de son bouquin et tombe dans mes bras ?

- C'est à voir .

Au loin Yoruichi sautillait partout en chantonnant des « je vais être tata, je vais être tata ! »

* * *

Un couple assez spécial il faut dire… Mais sympa il faut dire !

Merci Nais, ton idée ma de suite inspiré ! J'espère qu'il te conviendra… d'ailleurs je pense que tu vas être contente en sachant que le prochain chapitre c'est ….

Yoruichi/Byakuya !!

Et bien voilà, j'attend toujours vos demandes… un couple par reviews et si l'inspiration vous vient, qui sait… ce qu'inventerait Urahara

Merci pour vos commentaires !


	10. Chapter 10

Et bien voici un Yoruichi/Byakuya demandait par Nais

.

.

* * *

Depuis quelques temps sa meilleure amie était déprimée. Il ne savait pas pourquoi et ça l'énervait.

Un jour en ayant marre de ne plus la voir sourire comme avant il lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

- hey mon chaton qu'est-ce qui se passe.

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça Kisouke !

- Et bien t'es de bonne humeur… alors qu'est-ce qui se passe

- Je… je sais pas… en faite…

Elle fut interrompue par un messager qui leur demander de se rendre à la Soul Society pour une réunion avec les capitaines de Gotei 13

Quand le réunion commença tous les capitaines passèrent l'un après l'autre devant les anciens capitaines, au moment du capitaine de la 6° Yoruichi fut soudain intéressé par le fauteuil du commandant, ce qui ne manque pas au regard de Urahara.

La réunion parlait du rétablissement de la Soul Society après la bataille contre Aizen.

Tous les capitaines devaient se mettre au service du peuple et Kisouke et Yoruichi rétablir l'équilibre sur terre.

Quelques jours après la réunion Kisouke alla voir son amie.

- tiens c'est pour toi. Fit-il en lui tendant un flacon.

- Merci c'est quoi du parfum ?

- On peut dire ça…

- Merci je vais le tester…

- NON !!

- Pourquoi ?

- Et bien… Bon je sais pourquoi tu es ml depuis quelques temps…

- Ah..

- Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est fort et malheureusement possible..

- Comment ça malheureusement ? bon ce flacon, tu va l'asperger avec.

- Et je fais comment genre « Hey Byakuya j'ai du parfum tu peux me dire si il te plait ? »

- C'est pas mal !!

- T'es sérieux ?

- Bin oui… écoute tu vas faire comme ça…

Byakuya était entrain de travailler tranquillement, loin de se douter de ce qui lui arriverait.

Il vit un chat passer par la fenêtre et s'installer devant lui, c'est à dire sur ses dossiers et par la même occasion les salir avec de la boue, histoire de lui faire lever le nez.

Ne voulant pas céder à la provocation du chat, il l'écarta de sa main libre.

Non mais pur qui il se prend celui la ? Pour se venger de se geste hautin envers elle lui griffa le bras qui l'écartait.

En sentant la douleur il leva enfin les yeux vers le chat, mais le regard qui lui envoya était tout sauf un regard gentil.

- Bonjour Byakuya. Fit-elle simplement

- Bonjour Yoruichi, que viens-tu faire ici ?

- Je viens jouer à chat avec toi.

- La dernière ne t'as pas suffit, pourtant si je me souviens bien tu as perdu

- _Je t'ai laissé gagné idiot !!_ justement je veux ma revanche.

- _Elle le fait exprès ?_ je ne sais pas si ça se voit… mais je travaille là.

- Et alors ?

- Bien attends cinq minutes que je finisse ce dossier.

- Quel dossier ? fit-elle en s'essuyant le plus qu'elle pouvait sur la malheureuse feuille qui n'avait rien demandé à personne

Désespéré par le comportement de la jeune femme il arrêta son activité et suivit le chat.

Elle le mena jusqu'à une petite forêt. Alors qu'il allait s'élançait sur elle, elle le stoppa.

- cette fois ci il y a des conditions.

- Quels genres de conditions ?

- Si je gagne tu t'asperge de ce parfum, fit-elle en lui sortant le parfum et lui mettant sous les yeux. Quand il sentit son odeur, il se dit qu'il fallait mieux qu'il gagne cette fois ci encore.

- Bien et si je gagne…. Tu ne viens plus m'interrompre au bureau pendant une année.

- Alors j'ai intérêt de gagner !!

- C'est ce qu'on verra.

- Deux secondes… que je me transforme.. et tournes-toi le temps que je mettes mais vêtements.

- Bien..

Elle se transforma et se changea, mais ne remarqua pas que le noble avait la tête tournée et profitait de la vue qu'il avait sur le corps de la déesse éclair. Mon dieu qu'elle était magnifique !

Elle lui fit remarquer qu'elle était habillée et il ne répondit pas, mais s'élança sur elle.

Ils jouaient à chat depuis deux heures, les deux commençaient a être essoufflé, Yoruichi voulant à tout pris gagner accéléra la cadence, Byakuya lui ne pouvait pas suivre, pensant que la jeune femme avait atteint ses limites et l'espérant car lui y était arrivé.

En quelques minutes Byakuya fut à terre sur le dos et Yoruichi sur lui.

- Gagné !! fit Yoruichi.

- Et bien… asperge moi de ce… je ne suis même pas sur que l'on peut appeler ça un parfum.

- A ton avis pourquoi j'ai choisi celui ci ?

- …

Elle l'aspergea donc du fameux parfum, le plan de Kisouke avait marché à merveille, elle ne le remercierait jamais assez.

- bien passons aux choses sérieuses.. fit-elle en se plaçant devant lui tout en se pinçant le nez

- c'est à dire ?

- est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

- C'est quoi cette question ?

- Répond.

- Non.

A ce moment là l'odeur infecte du parfum augmenta, ce qui fit sourire Yoruichi et placer une micro grimace sur le visage du Kuchiki.

- Tu m'aimes, un peu, beaucoup, à la folie, passionnément ?

- Aucun des trois.

La puanteur augmenta encore.

- Byakuya arrête de mentir ou tu vas nous asphyxier tous les deux.

- Je ne mens pas.

L'odeur était de plus en plus invivable.

- plus tu mens plus ça sent pas bon !! Fit-elle comme une gamine.

- Comment on fait pour enlever cette odeur ?

- En disant la vérité… alors tu même ou pas

- …o …. Oui

L'odeur partit et se transforma en odeur très agréable et attirante.

Yoruichi un très grand sourire.

- alors tu m'aimes… ça tombe bien…. Moi aussi je…

Elle fut coupée par les lèvres de l'homme de sa vie.

De loin on pouvait voir deux personnes s'embrassant avec avidité… comme pour rattraper le temps perdu. L'homme était un des capitaines du Gotei et la femme était mat de peau et avait les cheveux violets.

Ne résistant plus à ses pulsions Byakuya plaqua Yoruichi contre l'arbre le plus proche et se chargea de lui enlever ses vêtements, de trop à son goût.

Yoruichi fit de même de son côté.

Pendant ces quelques heures leurs corps se découvrirent, s'apprécièrent et se quittèrent.

Il commençait à faire froid et le soleil emportait avec lui cette journée magnifique en sentiments.

La lune elle laissait voir un futur des plus heureux, semé de nuage certes, mais éclairant toujours de son mieux.

.

.

* * *

.

Et bien voilà en espérant qu'il vous aura plu .

Merci pour vos commentaires, qui pour certains sont très constructifs (Kisu No Tora).

Continuez à me donner vos couples !! il ne m'en reste plus beaucoup en stock une vingtaine juste !! Non je plaisante il ne m'en reste plus beaucoup… alors après je peux revenir sur les couples classique après… comme vous voulez.

Je pensais à un Ulquiorra/Orihime.

Mais après tout… le lecteur est roi… donc à vous de choisir !

Poom's


	11. Chapter 11

Coucou tout le monde !!

Bien alors vous avez tous demandé le Ulquiorra/Orihime ou même les deux

Donc merci pour vos commentaires !!

Des idées de couples sont encore les bienvenues . Notamment du Yaoi (soyons fou :p)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Orihime était dans cette pièce depuis… elle ne savait plus depuis quand elle se trouvait dans cette chambre qui lui servait de cellule dans ce monde hostile qui était le Hueco Mundo.

La seule personne qu'elle voyait, était un arrancar qui se fichait complètement d'elle, un air déprimé et malheureux sur le visage accentué par ses larmes noires.

Ses yeux étaient perçants comme ceux d'un serpent. Ils étaient déstabilisant pour la plupart des gens… mais pour Orihime, ils étaient intrigants, source de questions

Il parlait que très peu, et quand il parlait il la menaçait.

Sa voix, une voix calme et grave qui la faisait vibrer, stricte sans penser que c'est un ordre. Pourquoi ne parlait-il pas un peu plus.

Elle avec lui était toujours chaleureuse, lui souriait. Il ne le comprenait pas d'ailleurs, on la traitait comme une moins que rien… lui n'était pas des plus sympathiques avec elle et elle souriait toujours !

Un jour en rentrant dans sa chambre il la vit pleurer. Voyant qu'il était là elle sécha rapidement ses larmes.

Lui y était indifférent.

- « maintenant on est à peu près pareil ». Fit-elle en reniflant et en souriant.

- « Et en quoi ? » c'était la première phrase qu'il lui disait de normale.

- « et bien tout les deux nous avons des larmes sur les joues !

- Si tu le dis… je vois que tu as tout mangé… je t'amènerais un autre plateau dans quelques heures.

- Ulquiorra ne part pas ! » fit-elle en s'accrochant à lui. « j'en ai marre de cette prison, je pourrais pas sortir de là, voir comment est ton monde ?

- Enlève tes mains femme.

- Ulquiorra… si tu ne veux pas me faire visiter, reste au moins un peu.

- Depuis quand me tutoies-tu femme ?

- Mon prénom c'est Orihime… puis, pourquoi tu aurais le droit de me tutoyer et pas moi ?

- Car tu es captive » fit-il en enlevant les mains de sa tunique. En relevant la tête vers Orihime il y vit des yeux qui brillaient. Ils avaient pleuré et ils allaient recommencer. Il alla s'asseoir sur le canapé. « bien, alors ?

- Ça ressemble à quoi dehors ? »

Ulquiorra lui expliqua alors comment c'était en dehors de sa chambre. Quand elle appris qu'il y avait deux lunes et jamais de soleil elle fut vraiment surprise et avait pris des têtes qui firent sourire mentalement Ulquiorra.

Depuis quelques temps maintenant Ulquiorra restait un peu avec Orihime. Ils parlaient de tout et n'importe quoi puis… Orihime parlait plus que Ulquiorra. Elle lui racontait ses rêves et cauchemars

Lui écouté, après tout il n'avait rien à faire de plus.

Puis elle eut vent que Kurosaki était venu la chercher.

Ce qu'il fit, il la ramena chez elle, dans le monde réel.

Mais avant de partir Ulquiorra lui avait donné un bracelet. Ichigo avait été présent lorsque l'arrancar lui avait donné.

D'ailleurs s'étant fait massacré quelques temps avant Ichigo était sur ses gardes même si l'arrancar lui avait dit qu'il ne tenterait rien et voulait juste donner ce bracelet à Orihime.

Pour prouver qu'il ne voulait pas leurs nuire il leur ouvrit même un passage vers le monde réel.

Avant d'aller dans le passage, Orihime regarda Ulquiorra et lui sourit chaleureusement, c'est alors que pour la première fois de son existence, ses lèvres se tirèrent pour former un minuscule sourire.

Depuis quelques temps, Orihime voyait Ulquiorra dans ses rêves, et dans ses cauchemars il la sauvait.

Puis un jour dans son rêve, il lui adressa la parole.

-« écoute Orihime, je parviens à communiquer avec toi par tes rêves… si tu veux plus d'explication vas rendre visite à Urahara. »

Elle ne rêvait pas (enfin si elle rêve… bon bref si vous avez une autre expression, dites le !!) il venait bien de l'appeler par son prénom. Alors, c'était possible que ce ne soit qu'un rêve.

N'en étant pas complètement sure elle alla voir Urahara.

- « j'étais sur que tu viendrais. Ulquiorra t'as demandé de venir me voir non ?

- Euh…oui.

- Bien, le bracelet qu'il t'as donné, il en porte un lui aussi. Avant qu'Ichigo vienne te chercher, il est venu me voir et que si je lui donnais ces bracelets il te relâcherait. En quelque sorte c'est ce qu'il a fait, en plus du fait qu'Ichigo soit là pour le couvrir.

- Donc je peux parler avec lui par mes rêves c'est ça ?

- Exact. Tant que tu le portes tu peux.

- Bien merci Urahara-san… »

Maintenant il ne tardait plus qu'une chose à Orihime c'était de dormir.

Elle le rejoignait dans ses rêves, nuits après nuits ils se découvraient apprenaient à se comprendre.

Ils étaient très bons amis.

Un jour elle s'endormit en classe, vu que c'était en pleine journée, elle en pensait pas le retrouver… et bien si.

- « Ulquiorra ?! mais tu ne fais pas quelques chose ?

- Et toi tu n'es pas sensé être en classe ?

- Si, mais vu que j'ai de bons résultats je peux me le permettre… dis… tu pense quoi d'une balade sur la plage ?

- Si tu veux.

Ils se promenaient sur la plage. Puis Ulquiorra commença à se décomposer.

Il lui expliqua que quelqu'un était entrain de le réveiller.

Orihime elle aussi décida que l'heure de la sieste était terminée.

Tatsuki ainsi que d'autres s'inquiétaient pour Orihime, elle était sans cesse entrain de dormir, et ses notes chutaient. Et pourtant quand elle était réveillée, elle souriait tout le temps, se fichait de ses notes.

Heureusement pour elle les vacances furent vite arrivées.

Elle s'enferma chez elle et passa pratiquement toute la première journée à dormir.

Il était toujours là à l'attendre

D'autres jours, Tatsuki, l'invita chez elle ou à allé se promener. Tout pour qu'elle ne s'enferme chez elle et dorme.

C'était la fin des vacances et la relation entre Orihime et Ulquiorra avait bien changée.

Ils étaient devenus très proches.

Ils étaient à un petit bistro qu'Orihime avait matérialisé.

Chacun sirotait sa boisson dans son coin, jusqu'à qu'Ulquiorra prit la parole.

- « écoute Orihime, j'ai quelque chose à te dire…

- oui j'écoute.

- C'est peut-être la dernière fois que l'on se voit…. » fit-il avec la mine des plus sérieuses.

- Que ce passe-t-il, pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Il était entrain de se décomposer. Dans un dernier élan, il se précipita sur Orihime puis l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'il lui portait depuis le début dedans.

Ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'au moment où il disparu complètement.

Orihime se toucha les lèvres, ce baiser avait été le premier qu'elle avait reçut de sa vie… et le dernier d'Ulquiorra.

Voilà plus d'une semaine, qu'il n'apparaissait plus. Ce qu'il avait dit été donc vrai? Il ne reviendrait plus ?

Elle vit une nuit une lettre, elle expliquait pourquoi il ne reviendrait pas.

A la fin de la lettre Orihime pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Il ne reviendrait plus… plus jamais.

Elle comprenait à présent pourquoi il était pratiquement tout le temps là…

Finalement Aizen l'avait suspectait d'avoir aidé Ichigo à la sauver et l'avait donc enfermé.

Pour qu'il parle, tous les jours il avait droit à de la torture de la part de son collègue Grimmjow qui s'en donnait à cœur joie.

La plus part du temps où il était dans sa cellule il dormait, en espérant la voir apparaître. C'était ses moments de bonheur et il les vécu le plus qu'il put.

Et lorsqu'il se réveillait et qu'on le torturait, il ne parlait toujours pas. Son soit disant « maître », décida donc de l'exécuter pour le plaisir.

Il savait qu'il allait mourir mais il ne savait pas quand, à chaque fois qu'il voulait en parler à Orihime, il revoyait son sourire et se disait que le lui dire pourrait tout détruire.

Le jour où il l'embrassa, il ne sut comment mais il savait que c'était la dernière fois qu'il verrait son visage. Et donc, lui exprima le sentiment qui florissait en lui depuis le jour où elle lui demanda de rester dans sa prison avec elle.

Dans sa lettre il donnait aussi quelques information sur les plans d'Aizen, pour que le côté de sa belle est l'avantage, par rapport au sien, enfin si il pouvait dire qu'il en faisait partit.

Quand Orihime se réveilla, elle pleura de nouveau toutes les larmes de son corps et celle de son cœur.

Petit à petit le torrent devint rivière, puis ruisseau pour finalement s'arrêter.

En regardant sur sa table de chevet, elle y trouva…. Le bracelet d'Ulquiorra. Il était semblable au sien. Puis à côté une lettre lui expliquant que c'était un de ses fidèles fracion qui lui avait apporté ce message et que si elle allait sur le champs de bataille, lui étant déjà mort, ne pourra pas la protéger d'autres arrancars et hollows, et donc ce même arrancar la protégera au périple de sa vie à sa place.

Elle pris l'autre bracelet et le serra fort contre elle. C'était le seul souvenir qu'elle aurait à jamais de lui.

Un chat de l'autre côté de la fenêtre semblait malheureux. En effet depuis qu'elle était revenue du Hueco Mundo, ce chat la regardait dormir tous les soirs comme lui avait demandé son ami.

D'habitude elle était heureuse et avait le sourire aux lèvres, mais cette nuit là, pour la première fois elle était en larme.

Quand le félin vit l'arrancar entrer dans la chambre de l'adolescente il fut sur la sonnette d'alerte, puis finalement rien en se passa.

La voir pleurer lui pinça la poitrine. Un peu avant elle avait interrogé l'arrancar et il lui raconta l'histoire.

Urahara avait fait de son mieux pour ces deux là… à croire qu'ils ne pourraient jamais être ensemble à part dans leurs rêves….


	12. Chapter 12

Rukia regardait en cours par la fenêtre. Regardait-elle vraiment ce qui se passait dehors ? Non elle s'en fichait, non ce qui l'intéressait, c'était le reflet de la fenêtre, lui laissant une belle vue sur un certain roux.

Elle soupira, depuis quand était-elle amoureuse ? Elle ne le savait pas. Depuis le début ? Surement…

Il était tellement protecteur, affectueux… même si ça, il avait du mal à l'avouer… et qu'il avait un façon assez particulière d'être affectueux avec lui mais bon… la question n'est pas là !

Avec sa mine sérieuse, il faisait fondre le cœur de notre petite brune. Et lorsqu'il lui souriait, alors là, son cœur n'était plus, elle le regardait, avec elle aussi un sourire aux lèvres et gravait ces instants à jamais dans son esprit.

Lorsque la loche sonna, elle sonna aussi la fin des cours et de la journée.

Normalement tous les soirs, Ichigo et Rukia rentrent ensemble, mais cette fois ci, Ichigo avait à faire chez Chad, laissant donc Rukia rentrer seule.

Elle faisait son bout de chemin les esprits toujours embués par le beau roux, lorsqu'un homme à l'allure louche s'approcha d'elle.

Quelqu'un extérieur à la scène aurait certainement gardait un œil sur ces deux la. L'homme ayant un drôle d'allure, avec son kimono vert sapin, ses guettas et son bob rayé. De plus il s'éventait son visage avec un éventail, rendant le personnage des plus louche et à éviter, voir même de changer de trottoir lorsqu'on l'a en face.

- bonjour Urahara-san !

- bonjour Rukia… dis moi tu as un air maussade.. que t'était-il arrivé, qu'a fait Ichigo ?

- de quoi ! » fit-il un air gêné sur le visage et les yeux fuyant ceux de l'adulte en face d'elle.

- Mouais je vois… tiens, prend ce rouge à lèvre…

- Euh c'est un gloss.

- C'est pareil ! embrasse le plus de garçon possible, sauf Ichigo.

- Pourquoi ?

- Allez Rukia-chan soit gentille, fais ce que je te dis, j'ai envie de martyriser un peu Ichigo !

- Ça tombe bien moi aussi .

Après avoir salué le marchand de bonbon, Rukia rentra chez elle… ou plutôt chez le sujet d'expérience d'Urahara… ou plus simplement chez Ichigo.

Elle fit ses devoirs n'ayant pas envie de prendre des punitions quoi que les cours du monde réel ne l'intéressaient pas tellement. Mais bon autant faire quelque chose qui ressemble à peu près à des exercices que de devoir recopier une centaine de fois inutile la même phrase. Il y avait bien des punition du monde réel que Rukia ne comprenait pas (elle est pas la seule… ça fait mal au poignet ces punitions !)

Ayant fini elle soupira, souffla et mit ses mains dans ses poches, une de ses mains toucha un petit cylindre de verre.

Elle sortit le gloss et le regarda. Elle avait accepté le marcher du vendeur de bonbons mais la question était… qui allait-elle embrasser… après tout elle ne connaissait pas autant de jeunes hommes que ça dans son établissement… oh et puis elle verrait bien demain !!

Ichigo rentra à ce moment là. Elle cacha donc le gloss. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, après tout il n'était pas sensé savoir qu'elle l'avait et qu'il venait de chez Urahara en prime… mais elle préféra ne pas le lui montrer.

La soirée se passa comme les autres, une petite dispute toutes les dix minutes mais cale, c'était la routine maintenant !!

Le lendemain Ichigo et Rukia partirent ensemble pour le lycée. Le jeune homme trouvait l'attitude de son amie étrange. Il essaya de savoir ce qui la tracassait mais n'eut de réponse satisfaisante à son goût.

En arrivant au lycée ses doutes furent plus que confirmés quant à l'attitude de la brunette. Elle avait tout simplement sautait au cou de Keigo, chose que toute fille normalement constitué ne ferait pas. Ce qui l'intrigua encore plus fut la bise qu'elle lui fit sur la joue. Bien sur notre cher Keigo était aux anges, puis ce fut au tour d'Ishida puis Chad puis Mizuiro.

Puis lorsqu'ils entrèrent en classe, ce fut encore plus étrange, elle embrassa tout bonnement et simplement, tous les garçons de leur classe.

Cette attitude étrange n'échappa pas au regard aiguisé de Tatsuki, qui demanda le pourquoi de cette attitude à Ichigo.

- mais j'en saisi rien moi !! on n'est pas marié jte signal ! » fit-il d'un ton énervé. En effet voir Rukia embrasser tous ces jeunes hommes commençait sérieusement à l'énerver.

- _Pff ça va pas tarder ! _fit Tatsuki en étudiant la remarque d'Ichigo et la façon dont il regardait les élèves embrassées par Rukia… y a de la jalousie d'en l'air !

Rukia ne s'était pas assise à coté d'Ichigo comme à son habitude mais entre Keigo et Mizuiro avec qui elle rigolait bien. Elle avait compris les effets du gloss. Comme elle le pensait, ce n'était pas un gloss ordinaire et elle allait bien en profiter et vérifier … certaines choses…

Lors de la pause déjeuner les garçons de sa classe se sont rués vers elle, tous voulaient qu'elle déjeune avec eux, bien sur des bagarres faillirent éclater… heureusement Rukia même avec son changement d'attitude avait gardé son autorité légendaire.

Résultat, elle ne mangea pas avec Ichigo et le reste de la bande. D'ailleurs dans la soit disant bande, il ne restait plus qu'Ichigo et les filles. Tous trouvaient cela louche, surtout un certain roux qui lui fulminait intérieurement.

D'ailleurs pendant toute le journée, le roux garda cette colère enfouit au plus profond de lui-même pensant que personne ne la verrait. Personne ? si une personne la vit, et la personne concernée de plus. Rukia comprenait très bien qu'il était vert de jalousie… jamais elle ne remercierait assez Urahara.

Lors de la sortie des cours et donc du lycée, Tatsuki glissa discrètement à Ichigo

- mon vieux va falloir mettre le turbo ! »

Puis elle s'en alla comme si de rien était.

Ichigo se retourna, puis ne vit pas son amie. Mais de quoi elle parlait celle là ? j'vous jure mais qu'est-ce qu'elles ont toutes aujourd'hui ?

Il vit Rukia arriver vers lui avec un sourire XXL. Alors que lui ne souriait pas, au contraire fronçait les sourcils plus que d'habitude. Voyant les sourcils froncés, le sourire passa en monde XXXL.

Ils rentrèrent sans mots, Rukia toujours son sourire aux lèvres jusqu'au moment, où un gars avec qui Rukia avait été pendant la journée débarqua d'on ne sait où et tendit un bouquet de fleurs à la brunette. Il lui déballa tout son baratin. Ichigo assistait à la scène d'un air légèrement énervé, preuve qu'il allait exploser dans quelques minutes. D'ailleurs lorsque le jeune homme s'aventura à embrasser Rukia sur la joue, il ne rencontra pas la joue de la belle mais le mur d'à côté. Ichigo avait tout simplement lâché ses affaires et de colère avait plaqué ce merdeux contre le mur.

Le plaqué contre le mur allait riposter, puis en voyant le regard que lui lançait Ichigo il se calma, dit gentiment au revoir à Rukia et fila ses jambes à son cou.

Rukia n'abordait plus son grand sourire forcé et exagéré, mais un sourire plus doux, sincère.

Puis ne disant mot elle avança seule, laissant un Ichigo déconcerté devant le sourire qui lui avait été adressé, jamais au grand jamais, il n'avait vu Rukia avec un tel sourire aux lèvres.

Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse. Cette journée aura été l'une des plus bizarres de sa vie. Et pour réfléchir à la suite des événements, il alla vers les rives du canal, il était serein pas là.

Aujourd'hui n'était pas un beau couché de soleil, ou l'eau reflète la beauté des derniers rayons de soleil. Non aujourd'hui était une fin de journée pourrie, où le ciel est menaçant, l'eau est grise est un peu inquiétante. Mais ça plaisait à Ichigo, ça complétait le tableau dans lequel il était, un état de doute, un état de non compréhension, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait réagit comme ceci avec ce gars. Il comprenait qu'il était jaloux, mais ne voulait pas s'avouer pourquoi. Pourtant c'était aussi simple que ça….

Il n'y arrivait pas, il ne pouvait pas le croire.

Il baissa la tête, puis la pluie commença à tomber, tout doucement comme une caresse. L'eau lui rappelait Rukia. La caresse qu'elle exerçait sur son visage lui faisait penser au sourire qu'elle lui avait adressé il y a de cela quelques heures.

Avec la pluie vint s'ajouter le vent, nous étions en automne et alors une feuille vint se poser sur le cœur d'Ichigo. Il la prit délicatement de ses mains, la regarda. La regarda profondément comme pour y chercher un réponse. Puis il froissa la feuille de son poing en l'emmenant près de sa figure. Puis il releva d'un cou sec la tête une détermination sans failles se lisait dans ses yeux, puis comme voulant rendre sa liberté il la relâcha et celle-ci partit au loin.

Il quitta les lieux.

Rukia, elle était dans la chambre du roux et regardait la pluie qui tombait, elle soupira : où pouvait-il bien être passé ? Avait-elle bien fait d'écouter Urahara ? Avait-elle exagérée ?

Elle détourna le regard de la fenêtre un instant en entendant la peluche qui désespérément essayé de parler avec elle. Elle regarda ce gros morceau de tissus et de mousse s'animer devant elle et qui lui posait un tas de question sur le pourquoi de cette nostalgie et si le rouquin y était pour quelque chose.

Elle soupira de nouveau er garda Kon, puis de nouveau la fenêtre.

Il pleuvait vraiment des cordes, où pouvait-il bien être ?

Rukia commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter pour son rouquin, elle soupira de nouveau et mit sa main sur la vitre, se tournant complètement vers la vitre.

Quelle fut sa surprise quand elle sentit deux bras puissants l'encercler et l'attirer vers elle.

Elle sentit après l'odeur du jeune homme qu'elle attendait, puis sentit le visage de celui-ci s'enfoncer dans sa nuque.

Relevant la tête, il susurra à la brune.

- je te tiens et personne d'autre à présent ne pourra faire de même. »

Après cette courte phrase, mais qui avait suffit à tout dire, il la serra encore plus contre lui. Après quelques minutes passées dans cette position, Rukia sentit son dos complètement trempé ainsi que ses hanches.

Il était complètement trempé et il ne se changeait pas ! Quel idiot celui là alors.

Rukia était tout de même des plus gênée. Ichigo ne le voyait pas mais elle avait les joues en feux ; puis trouvant que le câlin durait trop longtemps, elle se dégagea de ses bras et bégaya :

- tu … tu devrais te… te changer… tu … tu es tout… tout trem…. Trempé.

- T'es sure que ça va Rukia ? fit-il en s'approchant d'elle

- Oui tout va très bien, changes-toi maintenant. » fit-elle en ayant repris le contrôle d'elle-même. « mais… mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! »

- Bin je me change quelle question !!

En effet Ichigo était à présent torse nu devant Rukia, laissant à celle-ci une magnifique vue du corps finement et parfaitement musclé du roux. Les joues rosies de Rukia amusèrent beaucoup le roux. Il se rapprocha d'elle. Elle recula. Ils jouèrent à ce jeu, jusqu'au moment où Rukia rencontra le mur. Ichigo s'approcha donc d'elle et mit ses bras contre le mur de part et d'autre de la tête de la brunette qui n'avait qu'une envie c'était de s'échapper.

- as-tu peur de moi ? » fit simplement le roux avec un air d'inquiétude sur le visage.

- Non… non

- Alors pourquoi me fuies-tu ?

- Je… ne sais pas… » elle baissa la tête. Ichigo la lui relava d'un doigt et s'empara délicatement de ces lèvres qui le faisaient rêver.

Lors de leur baiser, Ichigo sourit, il comprit enfin ce que lui avait dit Tatsuki à la sortie des cours. Et pour mettre le turbo… il l'avait mit…

Ils cessèrent leur baiser.

- alors as-tu toujours peur de moi maintenant ? fit-il avec un regard des plus profond et sérieux

- non !! » fit-elle en mettant ses bras autour du cou de jeune homme et en l'embrassant.

Voilà plus de trois mois qu'Ichigo et Rukia sortaient ensemble. Un jour en rangeant ses affaires, Ichigo fit tomber un tube.

Il le ramassa et vit que c'était l'un de ses trucs de filles dont il ne comprenait pas l'utilité.

Puis il regarda l'étiquette par pur curiosité. Puis il écarquilla les yeux.

- c'est quoi ça !! made in Urahara !!

Puis Rukia entra dans la chambre, puis lorsqu'elle vit ce qu'Ichigo tenait dans les mains elle fut stupéfaite et un peu inquiète.

- Rukia c'est quoi ça ?

- Hum…. C'est grâce à …ça… qu'on est ensemble… il rendait amoureux de moi tous les garçons que j'embrassais… mais attention cela sur une durée de pas plus d'une journée !

- Ah alors c'est pour ça que tu embrassais tous ces mecs alors !!

- Hé hé … ouais… tu ne m'en veux pas ?

Il s'approcha d'elle. La pris dans ses bras la souleva et la fit virevolter dans les airs.

- ne je ne t'en veux pas… par contre, je crois que l'on va le rendre à ce cher vendeur de bonbon, histoire que tu ne sois pas tenter de le réutiliser !

- quoi tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

- je préfère prévenir que guérir…

- CA VEUT DIRE QUOI CA !!

* * *

nouveau chapitre !! j'ai mit pas mal de temps a en faire un nouveau, j'espère que cet Ichiruki vous plaira!! je n'oublie pas vos demandes!! mais celui là était préssé de sortir de mon imagination :p


End file.
